Dark High School
by Fluorescent Adolescents
Summary: No todo es como parece. Drogas, incesto, bulimia, etc. ¿Nadie se daba cuenta? No. Por algo el alumnado la llamaba "Dark High School". Bella no conocía algo así. ¿Lograra sacar a todos del la oscuridad? ¿Sobrevivirá? ¿O caerá ante la tentación? Re-uploated
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: Todos, todos los personajes son de S Meyer. La trama fue escrita en conjunto con** **CyanideSweet, aunque ella ya no continúa en el fic. La idea nos pertenece, si alguien dice lo contrario se la vera con nosotras. *cara de ternura absoluta*.**

**Aviso: OCC en los personajes y esta historia es un AU.**

**"Dark High School"**

by **F**lourescent **A**dolescents.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nuevo año, nueva secundaria; nueva vida. Al menos eso dicen.<br>Desde el momento que me informaron que nos mudaríamos a un asqueroso pueblito olvidado por el señor, me prepare para lo peor. Sin embargo, lo que yo pensaba era una pequeña expresión de lo que en realidad pasaba allí.

¿Cómo podría, un pueblo tan minúsculo, acarrear tantos problemas?  
>¿O sería que la falta de más población, enloquecía a los adolescentes al punto de perturbarlos así? Yo no era la niña modelo. Más bien estaba un tanto jodida, pero no podía compararme con ellos.<p>

Según sus orgullosos progenitores, sus niños eran una auténtica maravilla.  
>Así que volvía a ser la oveja negra. Seguro mis "considerados" padres, habían puesto al tanto de mi rebeldía, como ellos llamaban a mi libertad de expresión y disfrute; a todo ser humano mayor de veinte y tantos años<p>

Pero todo esto lo asimile después de mi llegada. Aunque los problemas solo eran visibles dentro de la escuela. Fuera, era una fantasía de perfección.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí estoy, re-subiendo la historia porque olvidé la otra contraseña .-. Ir al perfil para más información. <em>  
><em> Disfruten y dejen<em>

_reviews (?)_


	2. Cambios

****Disclaimer: Todos, todos los personajes son de S Meyer. La trama fue escrita en conjunto con** **CyanideSweet, aunque ella ya no continúa en el fic. La idea nos pertenece, si alguien dice lo contrario se la vera con nosotras. *cara de ternura absoluta*.****

**Aviso: OCC en los personajes y esta historia es un AU.**

**"Dark High School"**

by **F**lourescent **A**dolescents.

* * *

><p>Fueron seis horas de largo viaje. Cuatro horas en avión, para luego seguir una hora más en avioneta y finalmente, otra en auto. Todo para llegar al "simpático" pueblecito.<p>

La avioneta y el auto no habían estado tan mal, al menos, podía escuchar música en mi Ipod. Pero el avión había sido una tortura. A mis padres, Charlie y Renee, lo único que les interesa son las apariencias.

Se dejaban guiar por las opiniones de la gente y gracias a eso estamos aquí. Nunca les gusto mucho que tuviera la capacidad de pensar por mí misma, para ellos debía ser la niña perfecta.

Una chica educada tiene modales, con un carácter amable y deja sus opiniones para ella misma, era lo que siempre me decían mis padres.

Pero eso ya no importa, de todas formas estaré aislada en este…lugar.

Conforme nos adentrábamos más perdía de vista el sol y todo se volvía verde. Las nubes grises parecían cubrir el cielo como si en aquel pueblo no conocieran la luz solar, todo lo contrario a su querido Arizona, donde la temperatura promedio era de 39 °C en el verano.

Cerré los ojos y subí el volumen de mi iphone. Estaba escuchando _Supermassive Black Hole_ de _Muse_ cuando alguien jaló mi audífono.

—Auch—me quejé. Era Renee. Habíamos llegado y mi madre había abierto la puerta de mi costado exasperada. No iba a prestarle la más mínima atención, no cuando me había arrastrado a aquel lugar sin vida. Ella se inclinó y "gentilmente" me tomó de un mechón del cabello, atrayéndome hacia ella. Grité de un modo poco femenino.

—Escucha con atención, Isabella, porque solo te lo diré una vez. Te trajimos aquí por un motivo. Somos una familia bien y debemos tener una hija bien. Que tú no quieras colaborar es un problema exclusivamente tuyo.

Los jóvenes de este pueblo fueron criados de una manera políticamente correcta y en cuanto llegue a mis oídos una ligera protesta sobre tu asqueroso comportamiento, te encerraré en un internado de Timbuktú. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?- dijo, mientras concluía su larga charla sonrisa de plástico en el rostro. Hace algunos años, cuando yo era niña solía ser una persona diferente, pero los problemas en su matrimonio la amargaron al punto de convertirla en una esclava de las apariencias. Culpaba a mis abuelos, porque ellos la educaron para convertirse en una esposa modelo y nada más.

—Lo que tú digas— refunfuñé entre dientes.

Odiaba las conversaciones que tenía con mi madre. Odiaba su sonrisa falsa y como usaba su criterio de "Yo estoy bien, tú estás mal. Yo soy grande, tú pequeña y no puedes hacer nada al respecto". Siempre lo había hecho. Se consideraba perfecta y no lo era en absoluto. Odiaba a mi madre…y ella me odiaba a mí. No era el prototipo de hija que ella deseaba y eso la sacaba de sus cabales, tal vez hace algunos años le parecía divertido, pero conforme crecía y le mostraba que no era una etapa sustituyo la sonrisa por una notable exasperación.

Odiaba a mi padre también. Odiaba que fuera el perrito faldero de mamá. Que fingiera amor y devoción hacia su persona, cuando ella no hacía más que humillarlo. Aquellos dos se casaron muy jóvenes, por mi causa. Inclusive ahora, un embarazo a los diecinueve años no era bien visto en la alta sociedad, dieciocho años mucho menos. Renee y Charlie se casaron sin amor, condenándose desde el primer momento a la miseria mutua. Aun así, él quería a su madre, por eso besaba el suelo que pisaba, buscando su simpatía.

—-Hipócritas, mentirosos.—susurré para que no me escucharan.

Bajé del automóvil con mi bolso de mano y entré en mi "nuevo hogar", mientras dejaba atrás a mis padres, que discutían sobre cuestiones superfluas, como siempre. Frente a mí, la imponente mansión se erguía haciéndome sentir como una hormiga. La casa tenía tres pisos completamente minimalistas, con una piscina en el patio. Poseía grandes ventanales cubiertos por ligeras cortinas y desde ahí ya podía imaginarse un par de cuadros famosos en el vestíbulo, seguramente parecería más un museo que una casa. Yo nunca había podido sentirme cómoda en un ambiente como ese, tal vez debido a mi torpeza natural que provocaba daños a los caros objetos de decoración constantemente.

Aunque me costara admitirlo, ya que no era de mi agrado, Renee tenía un gusto exquisito, y el arquitecto solo había seguido sus órdenes. Si la casa estaba construida a pedido y gusto suyo.

Todas las demás en este pueblo "exclusivo" eran casas "exclusivas".

Subí por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta con la inscripción de "Isabella". Como odiaba ese nombre. Revolví mi bolso, hasta dar con un marcador negro de gran grosor.

—Perfecto—pensé. Lo destapé y taché con un garabato "Isa". Listo. Ahora podía leerse mi apodo puesto ya hace bastantes años, siendo sincera mi madre era la única que continuaba llamándome por mi nombre completo.

Abrí la puerta dando un suspiro de cansancio y entré, preparándome mentalmente para lo que me esperaba. Mi habitación era un lugar aparte en esa casa. Realmente, teniéndome en cuenta, costaba creer que ese era mi cuarto. La cama era de época con dosel y edredones púrpura, las ventanas tenían vista a la piscina y el balcón estaba bordeado con barandas retorcidas de mármol. Un peinador blanco con un gran espejo a la izquierda estaba lleno de perfumes y maquillaje que jamás compré. Por suerte las paredes no eran rosas, aunque una bolsa Prada reposaba sobre la cama. No dudaba que el closet estuviera lleno de ropa de marca, aunque eso poco me interesaba. Vi cosas apiladas en cajas del lado izquierdo, desentonaban completamente con la habitación.

Todas mis cosas estaban perfectamente ordenadas, desde hace tres días. Mi Mac, y una lista de fotos con nombres a su lado, junto a una breve descripción de la familia a la que pertenecían y en que nos beneficiaba tenerlos por "amigos" se encontraba sobre mi cama. Lancé la bolsa al suelo y me acosté con la lista en la mano. Algo duro se clavó en mi espalda, sacándome un grito. Tomé entre mis manos aquel objeto negro. Genial. Otra Biblia. La arrojé al piso.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que recordé. Mañana, Secundaria Forks, niños ricos, ropa adecuada. Corrí hacía el guardarropa y me encontré con lo que más temía. Confirme mis sospechas al ver ropa con etiquetas de D&G y Chanel, pero no era eso lo que me preocupaba, si no lo que estaba en el centro del armario. Un uniforme. Excelente.

La camisa era blanca, y la falda era negra a cuadrille. Estaba bastante bien. Quizá si la acortaba un poco… pero Lucia, la criada, llegaba hasta mañana. Y ni hablar de pedirle ayuda a Renee. No sabía ni cocinar, y la primera y última vez que quiso demostrar saber hacer algo, se le habían pasado los fideos. Deprimente.

Sorpresivamente, los cajones estaban bien equipados. Cogí una aguja y unas tijeras. No tenía que depender de nadie. Al ver el resultado final, me di cuenta que la había doblado derecha y las puntadas ni siquiera se notaban.

Por primera vez algo me salía bien desde que llegue a este estúpido pueblito, me pregunto qué pensarían las demás personas cuando vieran que yo iba a la misma escuela que sus "muñequitos". Ya los veía haciendo una huelga para solicitar mi expulsión…no, claro que no, personas como aquellas no se rebajarían a sostener un letrero afuera de la escuela, sino que se limitarían a firmar un cheque.

Mi estomago gruño, demonios, la última vez que comí fue ayer a eso de las 4 p.m. No quería desarrollar algún desorden alimenticio, solo que con las presiones del viaje no había tenido tiempo.

Baje a la cocina y tal como lo esperaba, no había nada en el refrigerador. Tendría que salir a comprar algo. Tome las llaves de la barra y salí en mi auto, un Audi R8 negro, regalo de cumpleaños de papá. Debía admitir que sonreí como una niña pequeña cuando conduje ese auto por primera vez, y continuaba haciéndolo. No hacia ruido al encender y se deslizaba como un felino en la noche.

Conecte mi iphone a las bocinas y subí el volumen. Probablemente debería parecer extraña, una chica manejando a toda velocidad y con música estridente. Agradezco que no hayan llamado aun a la policía.

Me detuve frente a un mini-súper, tal vez ahí hubiera algo comestible. Cuando entré, el señor que atendía se me quedó mirando, tenía algo entre sus manos. Maravilloso, una biblia, ¿que estas personas no leían otras cosas? ¿Dónde quedo el típico cuarentón que leía porno mientras cobraba?

Y claro, no se molestaba en disimular su mirada, al igual que todos los demás aquí. Levanté una ceja y me giré sin prestarles atención. No iba extravagante, simplemente minifalda, botas negras de piso, una blusa azul oscuro con escote y miles de pulseras. Mire a otra chica en que estaba en el lugar, dios no puedo creerlo. Estaba vestida con una falda por debajo de las rodillas en color blanco y una blusa rosa de cuello alto, tenía un collar de perlas y tacones. No lo creía, parecía tener mi edad, ¿por qué no se vestía como una adolescente? Tomo una botella de agua mineral y se dio la vuelta dejando ver un rosario que colgaba de su mano.

No era posible, excluida en mi adolescencia a un pueblito donde las minifaldas son un pecado. Juraba que llegaría a aburrirme tanto que terminaría pegándome un tiro solo por diversión. Tomé un emparedado congelado, dos six-pack de cerveza y las lleve a la caja.

—Solo esto— metí la mano bajo mi falda y saque mi cartera.

El empleado tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, probablemente dudaba de mi edad. Antes que el dijera algo, saqué mi identificación falsa y se la mostré, no parecía del todo convencido pero aun así cobró. No ignoraba la mirada reprobatoria que me regalaba. Apenas entre a mi auto abrí el emparedado y comencé a comer. Llegue a casa, ocultando los six-pack para que mis padres no los vieran, cuando encontré una nota.

"_Nos fuimos a cenar a Seattle. No alcohol, no drogas, no fiestas, ni sexo. Tampoco incendios, tatuajes o sacrificios con animales de algún tipo de rito oscuro. No en esta casa. Jesucristo, ya te di ideas. Debería escribir otra nota, pero se nos hace tarde. _Auf Wiedersehen(1)_._

_Reneé. "_

Cualquier madre pondría: Con cariño, Mamá. O alguna de esas cursilerías. Ella, no. Además, a mí nadie me prohíbe el alcohol.

Subí a mi cuarto y tiré las compras al suelo. Rompí el pack y cogí una cerveza, que destape ágilmente. La primera vez que probé algo de alcohol fue a los catorce años, cuando me invitaron a una fiesta de niños mimados y aquella parecía ser la única distracción, en este momento lo seguía siendo. Me acerqué a mi gran reproductor y le di play. Tome un sorbo y el _Highway to Hell_ inundó la habitación. Empecé a bailar mientras cantaba la letra, imitando completamente a _Acdc_.

Entré en calor de inmediato y me quite la blusa, quedando en sostén y minifalda. Cogí la guitarra, y me puse a tocar lo que iba del tema. Tocaba bien, muy bien. Había ido a clases a escondidas y luego, la compre con la mesada de tres meses, junto con el amplificador y los dos altoparlantes. Renee quiso matarme, pero lo acepto luego de prometerle que nadie lo sabría y que tocaría solo en mi cuarto.

Subí el volumen del estéreo cada vez más. Después de un six pack, cinco canciones y de haberme desecho de las botas, comenzó _I love rock and roll_, por _Joan Jett_.

Genial eso era lo que necesitaba. Mis caderas se movían al ritmo de la música, me quedaban dos o tres cervezas, tome una y comencé a beber. Coreaba la canción, hace ya unos minutos que la guitarra descansaba en el suelo, y ahora me dedicaba al baile. Estaba cada vez más cerca de la ventana la ventana. Sentía la brisa fresca contra mi cuerpo semi-desnudo.

Me di la vuelta girando el cabello sensualmente, dejándome llevar por el alcohol y la música mientras mis manos recorrían el camino de mis caderas a mi cabello, rozando mis pechos en el proceso. En ese momento me di cuenta de algo. En el patio de los vecinos había un chico, de cabello cobrizo y estaba mirando algo muy fijamente cuando de pronto me percate que era a mí a quien miraba. Otro pequeño detalle llego a mi mente, no tenia blusa.

Él me dio una sonrisa y yo hice lo mismo, subí mi mano como si fuera a saludar y levanté mi dedo _malo,_ como solía llamarlo mi madre. El chico dejo de reírse y cerré las cortinas. De no haber tomado tanto, probablemente me sonrojaría pero en aquel momento era imposible.

Definidamente estaba ebria, comencé a reírme de la nada. Me acosté en la cama, sentía el cuerpo pesado y la música no dejaba de sonar en el cuarto. De pronto, todo se volvió negro.

Estaba soñando con un sensual baile pero algo frío en mi cara me despertó. Llevé una mano a mi rostro y pude sentir agua fría en el.

—¡¿Quien es el hijo de perra al que se le ocurrió darme un cubetazo de agua? —

Demonios, me dolía la cabeza y todo daba vueltas, maldita resaca. Lo primero que vi fue a Renee usando con un vestido rosa y perlas. ¿Qué acaso no conocían otra forma de vestirse?

—Isabella—me reprendió mi madre—Cuida tu vocabulario.

¿Mi vocabulario? Ella me despertaba con agua helada, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Buenos días, madre?

Me levanté de la cama, mi cabeza palpitaba. Fui al baño ignorando los gritos de Renee sobre mi inadecuado comportamiento. No podía dejar de balbucear cosas como: cambio de hijas y familias con prestigio.

Tomé un par de aspirinas de mi neceser y me las metí a la boca, un poco de agua del grifo y listo. En unas horas el dolor se habría ido, espero.

—Recuerda relacionarte con Mike Newton, procede de una muy buena familia—gritó mi madre a través de la puerta.

No pude contenerme, salí del baño deprisa y me encontré a Renee sentada en mi cama. Se miraba las uñas mientras daba sus consejos. Esa mujer tenía el poder de volver su cutícula lo más interesante del mundo.

—¿Esperas que me "relacione" con un niño mimado que solo sabe hablar sobre las vacaciones en Aspen y el nuevo Ferrari de su papi? —

Me parecía absurdo el siquiera pensarlo y nauseabundo ponerlo en práctica. No terminaría bajo las gradas con imbécil con el coeficiente intelectual de un niño. Además, según recordaba en la lista, no era bien parecido.

—Vamos, Isabella.—odiaba que usara ese nombre—Él novio adecuado podría hacer maravillas en tu comportamiento.

Había cruzado la línea, ella no iba a elegir con quien debería salir solo para incrementar sus aspiraciones sociales, y mucho menos iba a convertirme en una Barbie por buscar la aprobación de un chico. Toda mi vida trató de cambiarme pero esto era la cereza del pastel.

—¿Por qué no sales tu con él?

Comencé a empujarla fuera de mi habitación cuando mientras ella se reía. Creo que por fin se había vuelto loca, al menos la clase de locura con la que entra a un manicomio.

—No, no podría—Continuó riéndose—Es muy joven, no podría.

No lo creía. ¿Estaba considerándolo?, ¿en verdad lo estaba considerando?, Esta mujer si necesitaba ayuda. Pero no iba a conseguirla conmigo. Continúe empujándola, ya estaba casi afuera de mi habitación, pero cuando intenté cerrar la puerta, ella interpuso su mano en medio.

—Escúchame, Isabella, vas a ir a ese instituto y a relacionarte correctamente con los jóvenes. De lo contrario no dudare ni un segundo en meterte en un internado donde aprueben el castigo físico. Y por favor, ponte algo encima.

Miré hacia abajo, no tenía mi blusa. Los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, un baile caliente y el vecino pervertido. Como siempre después de sus monólogos mamá sonrío falsamente y bajó las escaleras. Era excelente mi manera de despertar, un cubetazo de agua, resaca y un montón de sermones por parte de mi madre.

Cerré la puerta con llave y entre a darme una ducha, revise mi Iphone y faltaba una hora para el instituto. Una hora para conocer a un grupo de niños de mami.

Cuando me terminé de duchar, me puse el uniforme. Desabroché los primeros botones Deje mi cabello mojado y suelto. La falda me quedaba mejor de lo que esperaba, después del medio metro de tela que le había quitado, cabe destacar que al inicio quedaba muy por debajo de la rodilla. Salí al balcón para que se secara con la brisa. El secador de pelo le daba mucho volumen. Apoyé mi cuerpo en la baranda y cerré los ojos.

De repente, escuche un silbido, y luego, otro más. Mire hacía bajo y los vi. Eran, el chico de cabello cobrizo, y un joven musculoso, de cabello marrón corto. Depravados, pensé para mí. En realidad, ninguno de los dos estaba mal, nada mal.

—¡Oye linda! ¿Podrías hacerme un bailecito como el que le hiciste a mi hermano anoche? — dijo el musculoso.

Entonces caí en cuenta de que él chico de cabello cobrizo y mirada pervertida era quien presenció anoche mi espectáculo. Así que eran hermanos. Genial, la idiotez era contagiosa. Les hice un gesto displicente e iba a retirarme, pero continuó.

—¿Sabes?, hasta podrías cobrar — dijo, y sacó un fajo de billetes de su bolsillo, mientras sonreía.

Me giré lentamente para verle la cara y hablé.

— Tu no podrías pagarme ni la tintorería, muñeco.

Fue una estupidez, porque seguramente eran tan o más ricos que mi familia. Daba igual. Volví a mi cuarto, tomé el bolso, y bajé.

Encontré otra nota de Reneé. ¿Qué esta mujer solo sabía escribir notas?

"_Nos fuimos a una reunión. Ve a la escuela y compórtate._

_Reneé."_

Cogí las llaves de mi coche y me fui deseando tener más tiempo antes de sumergirme en aquel mundo, pero era imposible. Resignada, empecé a conducir.

Cuando llegué y bajé del auto, cientos de miradas me sorprendieron y apenas pude controlarme para no abrir la boca por la impresión.

Junto con todos los bebés, estaban las madres y los padres. Súper.

Me di cuenta que todas las chicas tenían sus camisas cerradas hasta el último botón y las faldas bajo la rodilla. Horror. Los chicos tenían su camisa dentro del pantalón y la corbata bien acomodada. Era la única que desentonaba ahí, la manzana podrida. Conforme avanzaba, los adultos me miraban como si fuera la clase de persona que desearían apartar de sus hijos. ¿Solo por usar falda corta y escote?

En cuanto abrieron las puertas, entré, ignorando a todos. Escuche que las cerraban cuando todos estuvieron dentro y voltee, pero me lleve una sorpresa.

— Oh por dios — fue todo lo que pude decir.

* * *

><p><strong>Estamos re-subiendo la historia después de tanto tiempo. Más información en el perfil. <strong>

(1)Auf Wiedersehen : Adios en Aleman.

Bittersweet Love.

_reviews (?)_


	3. You make me so hot

****Disclaimer: Todos, todos los personajes son de S Meyer. La trama fue escrita en conjunto con** **CyanideSweet, aunque ella ya no continúa en el fic. La idea nos pertenece, si alguien dice lo contrario se la vera con nosotras. *cara de ternura absoluta*.****

**Aviso: OCC en los personajes y esta historia es un AU.**

**"Dark High School"**

by **F**lourescent **A**dolescents.

* * *

><p>—Creí que nunca se irían. —dijo una rubia despampanante. Saqué la lista de Renee-que al final parecía servir para algo- y reconocí a la chica como Rosalie Hale. Se arremangó la blusa y se agachó para arrancarse un aplique de falda, haciendo que llegara hasta un poco más debajo de sus muslos. Mi falda era corta, pero eso parecía un cinturón ancho. Abrí los ojos de par en par mientras veía su transformación, eso no lo vi venir.<p>

Las chicas se soltaban el cabello y algunas sacaban cajas de maquillaje de sus casilleros. Acomodaban sus faldas y blusas de manera que parecieran otras personas comparadas con los que vi afuera. Una lanzó su rosario a mis pies y se abrió la blusa hasta el punto de solo tener un par de botones abrochados. No podía creer que esta fuera mi escuela, era verdad, no era un sueño.

Todos los chicos habían sacado las camisas de sus pantalones, excepto tres empollones que pertenecerían al club de ajedrez. Las corbatas ahora descansaban en los casilleros. Me alegre al ver a todos revelándose, sabiendo que allí me sentiría cómoda. Aun así, continuaba asimilándolo. Ya no parecían en nada los mojigatos que vi hace unos momentos en la entrada.

Un chico de cabello cobrizo y piel pálida- él cual me sonaba muy familiar-estaba besándose, más bien comiéndole la boca a otra rubia, a la cual la falda no le servía ni siquiera de braga de tan corta que era. El tenía sus manos debajo de esta, y a juzgar por la pasión de la oxigenada, le estaba haciendo algo muy poco decoroso. Dios.

De pronto se me acerco un chico de cabello negro, tez oscura y rasgos fuertes. Creo que era Jacob Black, por lo que decía mi lista. Era guapo, muy guapo.

—Isabella Swan… ¿Cierto? — dijo el chico, tendiéndome la mano. No tenía idea de porque sabía mi nombre, probablemente tendría su propia Renee.

—Solo es Bella- le conteste, sin corresponderle el saludo. Parecía algo demasiado formal que nunca acostumbre hacer. Sacudió la palma enfrente de mí y volvió a ofrecérmela. Sonreí internamente – ¡Lo siento! He sido muy descortés—dije. Arrojé la mochila a un costado, lo tome por la nuca y corbata, para atraerlo hacia mí. Nuestros labios se juntaron, y antes de separarnos, deslicé mí lengua lentamente por mi labio inferior.

Se quedo anonadado y balbuceó un par de veces. Mi sonrisa interna se incrementó.

—¿Que fu-e eso? Digo, besas de fábula pero…— puse un dedo sobre sus labios y lo chisté suavemente.

—¿Estuviste en Phoenix alguna vez?— pregunté. El negó con la cabeza. —Así es como decimos "hola" allá— dije. No era una puta, pero… ese chico estaba bien bueno, además, a nadie parecía importarle lo mas mínimo el decoro y no iba a ser yo quien pusiera el ejemplo.

—¿Alguna vez estuviste en Miami? — preguntó el.

—Una sola vez, y tenía doce años— contesté. Era obvio, a medida que crecía, aprendía a disfrutar cada vez más de la vida, mis padres me habían prohibido salir del país, ni siquiera con ellos. Con los viajes dentro de la frontera eran más flexibles pero seguían sin dejarme cruzar el país por unas vacaciones.

Me tomó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él, sacándome de mis divagaciones. Sus labios se amoldaron fácilmente a los míos, y mis dedos se deslizaban por su cabello. Me llevó hacia atrás y me apoyo contra los casilleros. Nos estábamos devorando en la mitad del pasillo y a nadie parecía importarle. Bajé mis manos por su espalda hasta su trasero. Dio un respingo y apoyo su frente contra la mía.

—Así se dice Eres hermosa, en Miami—me dijo, jadeando.

—Creo que eso es algo que olvidaron enseñarme.—sonreí con arrogancia y comencé a hacer círculos con mi dedo índice en su pecho. —¿Sabes Jacob? Seremos grandes amigos. — le guiñe un ojo y le di un beso corto en los labios. ¿Era normal para mi conocer a un chico y besarlo? Si, lo era.

— ¿Podemos repetir lo de antes? No me quedo muy claro el saludo de Phoenix— dijo, y una sonrisa pícara bailo en sus labios. Se veía diferente al chico tímido de hace unos segundos.

—Cuando quieras, ''amigo''—dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos. —Cuando estemos en un lugar más privado, te enseñare a decir me gustas. Te encantará—susurré en su oído, y luego lo mordí suavemente.

Volvimos a besarnos, esta vez con más pasión. Deslizo su mano por mi pierna, subiéndola hasta que rodeo su cadera. Su tacto se sentía tan bien. Oímos carraspear a alguien y nos separamos. Era el chico de cabello cobrizo. Tenía ojos verdes y un cuerpo de infarto. Era todo un dios heleno. ¡Espera!...¡Era el idiota de la ventana!

—No me has presentado a tu nueva ''amiga'', Jake.- dijo él.

Jacob se apartó a regañadientes y habló.

—Ella es Bella Swan, Edward- él se me acercó, tomó mi mano y la besó. Puaj. Ese chico había visto muchas películas. ¿Quién se creía? ¿El señor Darcy de Orgullo y Prejuicio?

—Edward Cullen—comentó. —Le haces un honor increíble a tu nombre—dijo el baboso que pretendía conquistarme portándose como un perfecto caballero a la antigua.—Y tus piernas aún más. Deberíamos repetir lo de ayer. Emmett se muere por verte en sostén y minifalda bailando_ I love rock and roll._

Me aleje de él y lo fulmine con la mirada. Hasta ahí había quedado lo encantador, por supuesto parecía incapaz de formular más de dos frases sin decir una estupidez.

— ¿Lo conoces Bella? — preguntó Jake. ¿Era sutil molestia lo que detectaba en su voz?

—Solo de vista, es el idiota de mi vecino. El día de ayer tome demasiado.

El timbre sonó y Jacob me tomó por la cintura. Al menos conseguí mi escolta personal hacía clases.

—Hey Bells— dijo avanzando, sin soltarme. —debemos ir a clases.

—Claro—sonreí—Adiós, Edwin—dije. No iba a subirle el ego recordando su nombre, incluso aunque se había grabado en mi mente. Cogí mi mochila del suelo y la colgué en mi hombro.

Nos fuimos caminando, y sentí la mano de Jake apretando mi trasero. Reí y voltee. Edward estaba mirándonos. Lamí mis labios y mordí el inferior. Se me quedo viendo. Dirigí mi vista hacia el frente y le devolví el pellizco a mi ''amigo''. Se sobresalto y volví a reír. Ese chico nunca dejaba de sorprenderse.

—Sobre el baile… Eso es algo que también podrías mostrarme. — dijo y sonrió. Su sonrisa no era en nada como la del ojiverde que dejábamos atrás, sino todo lo contrario, mucho mas cálida, dulce y al mismo tiempo sensual.

—Definitivamente Jake, seremos los mejores amigos. Lo haremos todo juntos—respondí, haciendo énfasis en "todo".

—Definitivamente.

Entramos en el salón. Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era la que tocaba.

Vi al maestro, con la cara apoyada en su mano.

—Señorita Swan—dijo con un tono aburrido—vaya a ver con quien comparte asiento en la lista que está colgada al final del aula. Y usted también señor Black.

Yo compartía asiento con Alice Cullen, la chica de los Cullen. Es apellido me sonaba tanto… ¡Oh por dios! Era la hermana de los dos idiotas, genial. Papá y Mamá Cullen se reproducían demasiado, solo esperaba que no trajeran otra tiña tonta al mundo o de lo contrario se aburriría de sobremanera en la clase. Jake se sentaba con el idiota-también llamado Edward- y por lo visto, no se llevaban muy bien.

El profesor repartió los libros de literatura y volvió a su asiento.

—Escuchen—dijo con el mismo tono cansino –Pueden hacer lo que quieran, ya conocen las reglas. No salir del aula, pueden enrollarse si quieren, pero no giman demasiado. Yo estaré en el baño, sentado con la cabeza entre las piernas en un cubículo, lamentándome y llorando por mi horrible vida. Disfruten.

Salió por la puerta arrastrando los pies y la cerró tras sí.

Casi al mismo tiempo que deje el morral en el piso, Alice se presentó, me hablo de cómo la ponían de nervios sus hermanos, y se paró enfrente. Guau, esa chica era rápida. Poseía la facilidad para hablarme como si nos conociéramos de hace años y extrañamente su confianza no me hacía sentir incomoda.

—Comenzaremos el año con… ¡HotCold! –Gritó ese duende de cabello negro en puntas.

Todos se pararon a correr los bancos a un costado y se sentaron en una ronda desprolija en el suelo.

Aprovechando que Edward se había situado al lado de la rubia oxigenada que manoseaba en la entrada, según mi lista se llamaba Tanya, corrí a sentarme junto a Jacob.

—Jake ¿Qué es esto? — susurré.

— HotCold es verdad o reto, pero con retos más…calientes. Si elijes verdad es Cold y si eliges reto es Hot. Si eliges Cold debes tomarte un trago de esto. –dijo, señalando la botella que Mike Newton tenía en sus manos. —Es Vodka mezclado con tequila y whisky, la combinación más explosiva.

—De acuerdo.

—Empecemos contigo, nueva. — dijo un chico.

—Bella— lo corregí inmediatamente.

—Bueno, Bella, ¿Qué tomas?

Repasé las opciones mentalmente, no me apetecía mucho contar mis intimidades pero, a pesar de la resaca, el alcohol se veía tentador.

—Quiero beber, así que… Cold

El chico se levanto junto con todos los demás y empezaron a debatir cosas en voz baja.

Eric tomo la palabra y me dijo:

—La primera será sencilla. ¿Qué te gusta?

Que fácil. _Bueno, por el alcohol yo hago cualquier cosa,_ pensé por nos instantes.

—El color negro, el tequila, el sexo oral. Y amo la pasta. También tengo dos tatuajes, pero no diré donde.

—¡Oh vamos! — me respondió el chico. —Todo el mundo ama la pasta.

Bufé y elegí a Jacob.

—¿Que eliges Jake? — pregunté. Iba a ser sencillo.

—Hot, claro está.

Tenía razón, era claro, porque no había dejado de mirarme desde que inicio el juego.

—Me caes bien. Así que…—dije y me paré. Estaba cruzado de piernas y se senté a horcajadas sobre él. Se oyó un murmullo. Corrí mi cabello a un lado y le pregunté:

— ¿Te gusto?

—Bella, eres la chica más deseable que he conocido.

—Yo soy tu reto, ¿me aceptas?

Esbozó una sonrisa y eso me bastó. Comencé a besarlo sensualmente, y fui bajando por su cuello. Desabroche un par de botones de su camisa. Volví a besarlo y pasé las manos por su cabello. Me tiró hacia atrás y beso el arco de mi cuello. Mire de reojo a Cullen, y me di cuenta que estaba verde de envidia. Me felicite mentalmente por eso.

Me bajé de Jacob y volví a mi lugar.

Así pasaron dos horas. Alice tuvo que besarse con una castaña llamada Jessica para excitar a su hermano y créanme, eso tuvo reacciones en Edward. Tanya jugó a siete minutos en el cielo con un rubio, Ángela tuvo que tomarse media botella de tequila y otras cosas inimaginables.

A mi nada de eso me molestaba, pero en parte planeaba decirle a Renee lo que allí pasaba, así se daría cuenta que no era la única tramposa aquí. Porque los "niños bien" que ella idealizaba eran iguales a mí. Sonreí de lado al imaginar su rostro de decepción.

Sonó la campana, cogí mis cosas y salí. Jake se disculpó, ya que él no tenía la misma clase que yo.

Apenas se fue, empecé a caminar perdida. La escuela era grande y entre tanto descontrol era casi imposible encontrar algo si eras nueva. Me pregunté si escucharían algo en el exterior pero entonces recordé que la escuela estaba bastante alejada de las residencias y comercios, según lo que describía el folleto era una medida para que los alumnos no se distrajeran fácilmente. Debieron haber pasado seis minutos, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro. Volteé y vi a la pequeña Alice.

—¡Bella! Se te nota en la cara que estas perdida. Ahora tienes Biología.

La miré pensativa.

—¿Cómo rayos sabes eso? — pregunté. ¿Era alguna clase de vidente o acosadora?

—¡Por dios!, no seas tontita. No te estoy acosando— comentó casi leyendo mis pensamientos—Soy la presidenta del comité estudiantil y me encargaron darte tu horario, no se ven muchos nuevos por aquí. —Me dio un papel con el resto de mis clases. Por supuesto que se veían muchos nuevos, los terrenos en Forks eran excesivamente caros. Ese era un lugar diseñado para que la gente rica pudiera escapar de los paparazis y cosas por el estilo, además de que ahí se encontraba la créeme de la créeme.—Pero no me agradezcas, debo irme- continuó. Se fue dando saltitos, tal como una niña en navidad.

Cuando llegué a la clase de biología recién tocaba el timbre, entré y el profesor estaba en el escritorio con algo entre sus manos. No pude distinguir bien que era pero supongo que él se parecía al profesor pasado. Aburrido a morir. Me pregunté si se iría al iniciar la clase pero el resto de los alumnos no parecían emocionados como lo estaban antes. Se veían mas bien apáticos.

—Usted debe ser la señorita Swan. —dijo el profesor.

Oprimió un botón de lo que tenía en las manos y me miró. Se veía realmente enojado. Pero no entendía porque, no le había hecho nada.

—Así es, soy Bella.

—No me importa si es la madre Teresa de Calcuta, llega treintaicinco segundos con diecisiete milésimas tarde.

¿Qué? este tipo estaba demente. Ahora comprendía, lo que tenía en las manos era un cronometro.

—¿Quien es la persona que hasta ahora no soporta, señorita Swan? —me preguntó con una voz extrañamente amable. Parecía sufrir de un trastorno bipolar o algo por el estilo porque hace un segundo quería matarme por haber llegado tarde a clase.

—Edward Cullen—dije sin pensarlo. Nadie se rió y Edward me dirigió una mirada de sorpresa. ¿En realidad esperaba que me enamorara de él con apenas un saludo?

Demonios, fue una reacción involuntaria pero tengo el presentimiento de que no debí decirlo. El profesor me dio una sonrisa, debía admitir que se veía aterrador.

—Bueno, señorita Swan, quiero que salude al señor Cullen. Será su nuevo compañero de laboratorio.

¡No! , ¿Por qué me hacia esto? ¿Por qué con ese idiota? Preferiría que me hiciera besar a una chica. Al menos eso era sencillo. Estuve a punto de pedirle disculpas aunque no tenía idea de porque y pedirle que eligiera a cualquier otro compañero pero su gélida mirada eliminó esas ideas.

—¡Señor Cullen! —lo llamó mi "querido" profesor.

Él no contestó, volteé a buscarlo y me encontré con una escena poco decente al igual que todo en esta escuela. Él idiota tenía una mano dentro de la falda de una chica y la besaba con mucha pasión. La chica soltaba gemidos. Y le pellizcaba el trasero.

—¡Señor Cullen, por favor saque sus manos de la falda de la señorita Denali!

Él se separó y la chica comenzó a reírse. Tanya Denali era el nombre de la rubia oxigenada que me exasperaba. El profesor les dio una mirada enfadada y ella se fue a una mesa al lado de la chica que según la "bendita" lista de Renee era su hermana, Irina.

—No quiero que tengan sexo en mi clase—dijo el profesor— si quieren coger vayan a los sanitarios. Y no señorita Denali, ni usted ni el señor Cullen tienen permiso de ir.

Tanya, que había levantado la mano, ahora la bajó visiblemente decepcionada. El profesor señaló mi lugar y resignada fui a sentarme. Esa iba a ser, en definitiva, la peor clase del mundo. Me esperaba un horrible semestre con aquel chico como compañero.

—Hola, Bella—saludó— ¿No te gustaría que hagamos algo juntos? El bailecito de ayer fue muy excitante.

¿Que se creía ese muñequito de plástico? ¿Por qué debía recordarme ese "incidente" a cada minuto? Por las muestras de cariño con su novia, no parecía que yo fuera la primera chica a la que veía en sostén.

—¡Cállate! —le dije exasperada.

—Piérdete—me respondió restándome importancia con la mano.

—Muérete—¿quería guerra? guerra tendría.

—Mátame—nos habíamos acercado y sentía su aliento destruyendo mis sentidos.

—Con gusto.

Giramos la mirada y por un momento agradecí poder recobrar la compostura. Usaba mi autocontrol para resistir el impulso de clavarle un lápiz. El chico estaba bueno, de eso no tenia duda, pero había un problema, era un tarado. Aun así, sus músculos se veían apetecibles. En definitiva podría pasar horas atrapada entre aquellos brazos. Me pregunté si se lo montaría bien. ¿Qué te pasa Bella? Me dije a mi misma. Claro que si, tiene escrito "dios del sexo" en la frente.

—Ahora que estamos todos presentes y que no hay nadie tratando de usar un condón a mitad de la clase—dijo el profesor mirándonos a Edward y a mí...no, solo a Edward. Quise creer, nadie se había percatado de lo cerca que nuestros rostros se encontraban al insultarnos…¿o sí?. —Podemos comenzar. Mi nombre es Caius Vulturi.

Genial, el diablo tenía nombre.

—En este salón debemos aprender Biología y juro por la vida del señor Cullen que así será.

Otro profesor demente, definitivamente debería intentar cambiar mi horario aunque dudaba que hubiera alguien cuerdo aquí dentro.

— ¿Por que por mi vida? —protestó Edward.

Los dos se veían molestos y a Caius comenzaba a hacérsele visible una vena en el cuello, de esas que te saltan cuando estás muy enojado. Parecía que Edward y él no se llevaban muy bien ya que el primero se veía un tanto harto.

—Porque así si el señor Newton no aprende el significado de profase, no tendré que soportarlo el resto del año.

Al menos tenía lógica…o eso creía. Caius volvió a sentarse, tenía esa mirada psicópata que usó antes de sentarme junto a Edward. Siendo honesta, era intimidante.

—Todos saquen su libro—nos grito—Pónganse a leer sin levantar la vista. Si veo a alguien mirando a otro lado que no sea ese libro o escucho algún sonido, todos tendrán seis puntos menos en su examen. ¿Capicci?

Por alguna razón sabía que debía obedecerlo, tal vez por el hecho de que no quería reprobar por algo tan sencillo como eso. Él no era una persona de juegos. Todo el salón estaba callado, solo se escuchaba vagamente el sonido de el reloj haciendo tick tack. En ese momento, paso algo que nadie esperaba, Mike Newton estornudó. Todo el salón volteó a verlo y Caius despegó la mirada de su revista _play boy_.

—Todos tienen seis puntos menos en el examen, agradezcan al señor Newton. Hay cuerdas, cinta y todo lo que necesiten en el armario —señaló una puerta atrás del salón.—Tienen cinco minutos.

Eso sonaba irreal, por un momento pensé que bromeaba pero todos se levantaron llevando a Newton con ellos. Él lloraba como una niña. Y mi madre quería que me "relacionara" con él, ni estando muerta.

—Imagínate, tantas cosas podrían pasar en 5 minutos - me dijo el idiota con una mirada sugerente. Me sorprendió el saber que se había quedado a mi lado y no estaba torturando al chico como los demás.

Estuve a punto de decirle que se fuera a tirar a Newton, el cual, por cierto, soltaba gritos horribles desde el armario, cuando se me ocurrió otra idea.

—¿Solo cinco minutos, Cullen? ¿Es todo lo que necesitamos?

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él, mi falda se subió más y me recargue contra su pecho. No teníamos mucho equilibrio sobre el banco, por eso él me sujeto como si fuera una pluma, y me subió a la mesa. Como lo supuse, tenía músculos cincelados por los dioses.

—Es todo Bella—susurró, tratando de atrapar mi boca, pero yo la moví hacia su cuello.

Pase mi lengua desde su cuello hasta su mandíbula, puse mi mano en su abdomen, podía sentirlo sobre la camisa. Duro y marcado. Sus brazos me pegaron aun mas a él, se sentía tan bien… pero comenzaba a perder de vista mi bromita así que lo termine ahí.

—¿Solo cinco minutos, Cullen? que poca resistencia tienes—me separe de él, empujándolo y bajé de la mesa—Incluso el empollón de ajedrez soportaría mas. No sé porque las chicas dicen que eres maravilloso, si solo les das cinco minutos de placer. Aunque…— dije con picardía —veo que "tu amiguito" es muy susceptible.- señale a las joyas de la familia y comencé a reírme. Wow, sí que la tenía grande.

Unos fuertes brazos me levantaron por la cintura y me pusieron contra la pared de una forma un tanto brusca. Edward estaba pegado contra mí y sus labios estaban a cinco centímetros de los míos.

—Si quieres conocer lo maravilloso que soy, solo tenías que decirme a mí y no preguntarles a las chicas de este lugar—conforme más se acercaba más me apretaba contra las pared, pero yo no traté de alejarlo. Era como si mi cuerpo lo quisiera más cerca— Te voy a hacer gritar de placer.

Nuestras bocas rozaban y él estaba a punto de besarme. Respiraba irregularmente porque me había vencido en mi propio juego. Iba a besarme…

—¡Señor Cullen! Ya se lo había explicado, esta vez lo pasare por alto ya que son sus cinco minutos libres-guardó la revista y se levantó— Pero recuerde que estuve en el ejército y conozco veinticinco formas de dejarlo paralítico.

Volvimos a nuestros lugares, estar fuera del control de sus brazos me ayudaba a pensar con claridad, estuve a punto de besar al idiota. Caius abrió la puerta del armario dejando una no muy linda imagen en mi mente. El resto de la clase la pasamos estudiando las células, con el profesor gritando cada tres minutos y haciendo amenazas al estilo: _tú y yo al estacionamiento, vamos a pelear _o cosas por el estilo.

Todo el salón estaba callado de nuevo cuando Edward puso una nota sobre mi libro.  
><em><br>Si crees que se acabo estás equivocada._

_Esto apenas comienza. ¿No te enseñaron que no se juega con fuego?_

Quería decirle que no le tenía miedo pero el timbre sonó. Edward salió rápidamente del salón.

Me sentía enojada, y frustrada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente ardiente? Supongo que el destino me había dado un verdadero reto de seducción o tal vez tenía un mal Karma.

Crucé la puerta, y mi enojo, no iba a ir al resto de las clases porque no quería ver la mirada de satisfacción de Edward al saber que me había vencido. Respiré intentando calmarme antes de salir de ahí. Pasé el resto del día en casa, alegrándome porque Renee no regreso hasta tarde. Todo sucedió sin pena ni gloría hasta la mañana siguiente. Esta vez ya no había padres afuera, tan solo un par que insistían en llevar a sus hijos. Aun así, seguían esperando hasta estar dentro para arreglar sus uniformes. Pasaron las primeras horas e ignoré fríamente a Edward, intentando que no se diera cuenta de lo avergonzada que estaba por dejarme envolver por él. Finalmente, al salir del aula encontré a Jake esperándome.

Me acerqué para saludarlo y el sonrío.

—Es hora del almuerzo, ¿quieres un tour privado por DHS?

—¿DHS? —pregunté—Creí que esto se llamaba Forks High School.

No tenía idea de que significaba eso, Jake solo se río. Fruncí el ceño ante su burla pero él se apresuró a explicarme.

—Dark High School, así la llamamos los estudiantes. Es un poco irónico, ¿no crees?

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras caminábamos hacia el comedor. Bajó sus manos a mi cintura y seguimos. Jake era bastante lindo aunque no buscaba que se hiciera una idea errónea, sin embargo no iba a aclarárselo justo ahora.

—Sigo esperando mi tour privado—le dije—Quiero conocer los secretos más oscuros de esta escuela.

Me pregunte que sería lo peor que podría encontrar. ¿Chicos fumando en los baños o cosas así? Era interesante saber hasta dónde podían llegar.

—¿Estás segura de lo que dices, Bella? Todas las personas tienen secretos y los de esta escuela no son precisamente color rosa.

Definitivamente esto sería muy interesante.

* * *

><p><em>Bittersweet Love.<em>

_Pd: REWIEWS! Edward/Cualquier otro Cullen encuentra/n increiblemente sexy a las chicas que dejan rewiew... Y quien sabe, tal vez una noche entre por su ventana a arrullaras ;)_


	4. Rumor has it

**Disclaimer: Todos, todos los personajes son de S Meyer. La trama fue escrita en conjunto con** **CyanideSweet, aunque ella ya no continúa en el fic. La idea nos pertenece, si alguien dice lo contrario se la vera con nosotras. *cara de ternura absoluta*.**

**Aviso: OCC en los personajes y esta historia es un AU.**

**"Dark High School"**

by **F**lourescent **A**dolescents

Llegamos al comedor, Jake se detuvo en la puerta dejándome observar el paisaje. Esta escuela siempre terminaba sorprendiéndome.

Varias miradas se posaron en nosotros, incluyendo la de Edward Cullen. Él estaba solo en una mesa, en cuanto me vio dejó de comer. No parecía sorprendido, sino más bien molesto. Veía a Jacob con furia y viceversa, esos dos sí que se tenían odio.

—Comencemos con Rosalie Hale—dijo Jacob señalándola—Es una de las chicas más populares de aquí. No se le conoce novio, pero dicen que tiene encuentros en los vestidores con Emmett Cullen, su primo.

Genial, la princesita del hielo se revolcaba con el idiota hermano del otro idiota y para colmo, eran familia. Eso era repulsivo hasta cierto punto.

—Mira su plato—susurró Jacob.

En la bandeja solo tenía una botella de agua y muchas pastillas. ¿Drogadicta? Normalmente las adictas estaban más preocupadas por conseguir más sustancia que por la popularidad, así que no lo creía. Tomó algunas píldoras entre los dedos y se las llevó a la boca. Después de eso, giró la mirada al chico rubio a su lado. Sus facciones eran extrañamente similares. Ambos eran hermosos, no faltaba decirlo. Ella lucía como una princesita sureña, con su largo cabello rubio y ojos azul griseo, él por otro lado lucía como un caballero sacado de un cuento. Busque la lista de Reneé cuando recordé que la había dejado en el casillero.

—Es anoréxica—dijo Jacob. Por un momento me había olvidado de él—Las anfetaminas son lo que la mantiene viva.

Vaya, esa chica tenía un problema. Necesitaba ayuda. Podía morir. Viéndola atentamente, pero tenía unas sobras púrpura bajo sus ojos apenas visibles bajó el maquillaje y se veía delgada, demasiado. Su apariencia frágil se evaporaba al ver sus ojos, eran frio acero. Alejé la mirada cuando se percató de mi interés en ella.

Era increíble lo que las chicas podían hacer por verse hermosas. Imitando a supermodelos o sin otra razón que para lucir bien ante las cámaras. La sociedad misma te impulsaba a ese abismo, después de todo los diseñadores reconocidos no hacían ropa en tallas extra. Por un momento me compadecí de ella, no sabía los motivos que la arrastraron a la enfermedad pero no comprendía porque nadie le brindaba ayuda.

—Está enferma, alguien necesita ayudarla—Jacob tenía una mirada extraña, era como si yo no comprendiera las cosas. Fruncí el ceño, en verdad a nadie le importaba, ¿no es cierto? Si Jacob lo sabía seguramente la familia de Rosalie también, pero preferían cegarse en una fantasía. Por supuesto, nadie en aquel grupo de gente adinerada se preocupaba por lo que realmente pasaba, sino por lo que le mostraban al mundo.

—El rubio que está a su lado es su hermano mayor, Jasper Hale—él me ignoró por completo, pensaba reclamarle, pero lo olvide al ver al chico. Era por eso que se parecían tanto. Hermanos. Él usaba una camisa que dejaba sus brazos al descubierto, pero estos estaban llenos de cicatrices. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al mirar las líneas blancas sobre sus músculos y parte de su cuello. ¿Qué le había pasado?

—Tuvo un accidente de auto—Jacob parecía leerme la mente— Debería estar en la universidad pero paso cerca de un año en recuperación. Todo su pecho está lleno de cicatrices. Solía estar en el equipo de natación pero ahora es el títere de su hermana.

Jasper miraba su plato con una expresión perdida, se veía triste. Rosalie lo miró nuevamente, susurrando algo cuando volvió a percatarse de mi mirada. Él levantó su rostro, recibiendo algo que su hermana tenía en la mano. ¿Pildoras? No, era mucho más grande que una pastilla. Sin darme tiempo para continuar viendo, se levantó y se fue de ahí.

—Fuma marihuana—dijo Jacob, al parecer se veía feliz al contarme todo esto. Tomó mi brazo para apuntarlo con un gesto de cabeza. Apenas habíamos avanzado un poco en la fila de la cafetería así que presté atención a quien él me indicaba. Era el idiota. —Ahora tenemos a nuestro querido amigo, Edward Cullen.

Perfecto, esto era lo que necesitaba. Una visita guiada por el pasado de mi  
>archi-enemigo. ¿Cuáles serían los problemas del muñequito de plástico? Siempre había sido un tanto curiosa, pero debía admitir que la perspectiva de conocer su oscuro pasado era intrigante.<p>

—Que te puedo decir, mujeriego, rico. Cambia de novia al igual que de ropa interior—agregó Jacob con una risa. Yo me limité a una mueca. — Es famoso por unir a las lesbianas más candentes en un trío, dos veces. Primero fue con Victoria y Heidi. Entramos a nuestra clase de música y los encontramos encima del piano.

Jacob parecía haberse perdido en su mundo, le hice una seña para que volviera en sí. Debía ser la fantasía de todo hombre ser Edward en aquella ocasión. Aunque si le preguntaban a ella, ni aunque le dieran a Jonny Depp desnudo pediría ser Edward Cullen. Él siguió con su relato.

—El piano no resistió—dijo haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza que no supe que mierda significaba, porque estaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho. Demonios, se lo debía montar fuerte para eso. —Como sea, después lo mandaron a la oficina del director y cuando Aro entro se lo encontró montándoselo en su escritorio con Jane y Heidi.

Guau, eso sí era tener reputación. Le di otra mirada al idiota, quien sonrió ante la atención que le prestaba. Encarnó una ceja con superioridad.

—Así que lesbianas—le dije volviendo mi atención a Jacob, sus ojos se abrieron demostrando su sorpresa— ¿Tienes sus teléfonos? Ya sabes, el piano ya no está disponible pero siempre están los baños de las chicas o el escritorio de Caius.

Eso sí que sería épico, aunque seguramente Caius la despellejaría viva…o quería unírseles. De igual manera, aun tenía en su mente la imagen del pobre de Newton y no era nada agradable. Su rostro se puso pálido, comenzó a balbucear cosas y estaba paralizado.

—Tu…eres…pero tu…

No pude evitar reír, su cara no tenia precio. Varias personas en el comedor voltearon a verme. ¿Porque sería tan raro la chica nueva tirada en el suelo, riendo como una maniática?

—Tranquilo Jake, no soy lesbiana. — Él pareció tranquilizarse, ¿´Por qué se alarmaba tanto? No era la gran cosa. Me puse de puntillas hasta quedar a la altura de su oído. —Pero me encantan los tríos.

Él volvió a quedarse paralizado, era tan inocente.

—No tienes idea de las cosas que dos chicas pueden hacer con un consolador.

Él trago saliva sonoramente. Su timidez me recordaba a mi hace ya muchos años, cuando apenas empezaba mi adolescencia. Creo que perturbe mentalmente al pobre chico.  
>Debía remediarlo, estampé sus labios contra los míos mientras mis dedos jugaban con su cabello. Jacob cortó el beso porque necesitaba aire, supongo que podría acostumbrarme a esto.<p>

Pedimos nuestra comida, pizza y coca cola. Sonará raro para el desayuno pero era lo mejor que había, al menos para mí. No tenía ganas de ensalada y agua o hígado encebollado con cerveza de quinta.

Edward me daba una mirada… ¿celosa? Tomé la mano que Jacob tenía en mi cintura y la bajé a mi trasero. La cara de Edward era un poema, incluso mejor que cuando Charlie me encontró con su asistente en su nueva oficina, en mi defensa puedo decir que era un universitario sexy. En cuanto al idiota, se sentía bien demostrarle que no iba a rendirme por haber caído ayer en sus redes; pude perder una batalla pero no perdería la guerra.

Nos sentamos y Jacob se veía impaciente. No dejaba de mover su pierna así que puse mi mano sobre ella y comencé a moverla recorriendo su muslo.

—¿Qué te pasa Jake? si estas tan desesperado podemos ir a los baños. Si, nuestra relación, si es que existía una, se basaba puramente en lo físico. No buscaba involucrarme emocionalmente con alguien, eso sería darle demasiado poder sobre mí. Le di una mirada sugerente y él se tranquilizo un poco.

—No es eso Bella, no importa. —Dijo quitándole importancia aunque se veía que algo le preocupaba—Podemos seguir con el tour.

No pase por alto que no dejaba de observar a Edward. Él solo se dio la vuelta para sonreírme.

—Vamos a ver…Alice Cullen—esta vez señaló a la chica duendecillo, la extrañamente amable hermana de los idiotas —Ella es la estudiante modelo para los profesores y la mayoría del alumnado pero…

Se cayó al escuchar una voz que me sorprendió. Justo detrás de mí, podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello. Giré el cuello para verlo a la cara, Edward Cullen con su mirada de superioridad. ¿En qué momento había llegado ahí?

¿Qué pasa Black? —Se estaba riendo de él aunque no se molestaba en mirarlo, porque prefería mantenerme atrapada en sus ojos verdes. — ¿Ya le estas revelando los secretos de DHS?, tienes que ser más creativo, pequeño perro faldero. Desprestigiar a los demás no va a hacer que te quiera y tampoco creas que no se va a enterar de tus defectos.

¿Defectos?, es decir, claro que debería tenerlos, pero no podrían ser peores que los de Rosalie Hale ¿o sí? Edward había conseguido su propósito, sembrar la semilla de la duda en mi interior.

—Atención jóvenes— se escuchó por toda la escuela— Soy su director, por favor, todos pasen al auditorio para el discurso de inicio de clases.

Discurso de inicio de clases, esto era lo que faltaba. ¿Que habría ahí? ¿Orgia de profesores o algo así? Edward se alejó de manera brusca con rumbo hacia el pasillo de la misma manera en que había llegado, tan sigiloso como una pantera al asecho.

—Vamos—Jacob se levantó— No hay que hacer esperar a Aro si no quieres pasar en detención el resto del semestre.

—Habría cosas que podríamos hacer en detención—me pegué completamente y golpeé mis caderas contra las suyas.

Él gimió con el contacto, me encantaba tener el poder de provocarle estas sensaciones. Sobre todo porque él no parecía dar el primer pasó nunca.

—Vamos Jacob, no queremos terminar en detención.

Caminamos hasta el auditorio lanzándonos miradas de vez en cuando, gracias a mi gran capacidad de atracción y a la de Jake para resistir mis besos ambos terminamos en el laboratorio de química. Llevaba un par de días de conocerlo pero eso no me impedía besarlo o hacer el acto que estábamos a punto de llevar a cabo.

—Jake—grité de sorpresa cuando él me tomo de la cintura y me puso contra la mesa. Fue un movimiento inesperado que extrañamente me recordó a Edward. Él ojiverde y yo estuvimos ayer en la misma posición, en clase de biología. ¿Qué me pasaba? No era el momento de pensar en el idiota.

Enrosqué mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras nos besábamos con pasión. Comencé a sentir una erección que crecía entre sus piernas y al mismo tiempo su lengua se movía con la mía en una sensual danza.

—Te mordería el cuello hasta que gritaras pero no soy del tipo vampiro.

Mi mano se deslizo bajo su camisa, tocando sus marcadas abdominales cuando la puerta de abrió.

— ¡Jóvenes! — Una chica abrió la puerta aunque ella no usaba el uniforme escolar. Levanté una ceja mirándola con desprecio para que se largara de una buena vez.—Jacob Black, no cojas en mi laboratorio.

—Zafrina—susurró Jake.

Yo podía coger donde quisiera y esa niña no iba a… Un momento, ¿su laboratorio? demonios ella debía ser la maestra de química. Era demasiado joven aunque seguramente todo gracias al botox y cosas por el estilo. Me mordí el labio mientras empujaba a Jacob, estaba nerviosa. La miré regalándole mi mejor y más fingida sonrisa, esperando que me disculpara y salí de ahí corriendo. Ella no parecía disculparme, inclusive cuando salí por la puerta. Fue incluso peor que cuando me embriagué y terminé vomitando en la nueva bolsa Prada de Reneé. Lamentablemente química no era mi materia así que al menos que me llevara bien con la tal Zafrina no aprobaría.

Jacob se quedo con ella mientras que yo entré al auditorio, siguiendo a los demás alumnos que parecían ir tarde. Al ver la gran puerta gris, entré empujándola con demasiada fuerza, lo que provocó que todos voltearan a verme. Afortunadamente el director aun no comenzaba con la asamblea o habría sido mucho peor. Analicé las filas en busca de una butaca pero solo había un asiento libre, al lado de Edward Cullen. Este sonrió al notarlo, cínico.

Me acerqué moviendo las caderas sugerentemente, no iba a darle el gusto. Era como un niño en una tienda, ver pero no tocar. Cuando llegue a su lado me senté y crucé las piernas y volteé a verlo. Edward no dejaba de mirar mis muslos.

— ¿Se te perdió algo? —le cuestioné enfadada, descargando la furia que tenia contra Zafrina por cortarme el momento. Por supuesto, él creía que al acercarme de aquella manera había aceptado su juego. ¿Realmente esperaba que cada chica cayera a sus pies? Al parecer todas lo hacían, tendría que ajustar sus expectativas conmigo.

Un hombre pálido-como la mayoría en este pueblo sin luz-y de cabello negro se detuvo en el auditorio llamándonos a todos por el micrófono de su mano.

—Bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar alumnos, yo soy su director Aro Vulturi.

Los profesores y estudiantes aplaudieron mas por obligación que por alegría, la única que parecía realmente interesada era una chica pequeña y rubia sentada en la primera fila.

—Otro año iniciando en nuestra preciada institución, me da un gran fervor recibirlos a todos.

Comenzó a dar un discurso sobre el nivel educativo de la escuela, lo cual era claramente una fachada ya que apenas había aprendido algo relevante a mi educación. Juro que escuché a Edward susurrar "aquí va de nuevo".

El discurso fue de los más aburridos que pude presentar, la mitad de los estudiantes estaban dormidos, la otra mitad escuchando música o haciendo cosas indebidas con aquellos que tenían al lado, todo por supuesto sin llamar la atención. Alice Cullen no dejaba de ver el tiempo en su reloj y dando saltitos en el asiento. Procuré seguir con mi plan, moví mi mano hacia el abdomen de Edward, sus abdominales no eran tan marcadas como las de Jacob pero sin duda le daban batalla. Este gimió bajo cuando me sintió en el botón de su pantalón, probablemente no esperara eso. Lo desabroché y comencé a dejar caer mis dedos, asegurándome de nunca pasar más allá de su abdomen. Estaba ansioso…estúpido niño rico, lo dejaría con una sorpresa. Se tapó con el saco escolar las piernas ocultando mi mano de los ojos curiosos. Un par de miradas siguieron atentas pero poco importaba, no es como si realmente fuera a hacerlo.

—Ahora les presentare a la presidenta del comité estudiantil, la señorita Alice Cullen.

Hubo silbidos por todo el auditorio hasta que Alice se poso frente al micrófono. Alejé mi mano de Edward suavemente. El gruño pero le hice un guiño.

—Pronto continuare, Cullen—susurre en su oído—Me encantaría escuchar lo que tu hermana tiene que decir.

El volvió a gruñir pero sus tenaces dedos se negaron a separarse de mi piel trazando figuras en mi pierna reiteradamente.

—Me encantaría felicitar a los estudiantes por sus meritos obtenidos el semestre pasado—Ella sonrió—Ahora quiero que todos denle un fuerte aplauso a Heidi Fergusson. Ella les dio accesorias privadas a la mitad de la escuela.

Todos los estudiantes aplaudieron extasiados pero nadie se levanto de sus asientos y ninguna Heidi subió a dar algún discurso o algo así. Al parecer esa Heidi los había ayudado mucho con las clases. Me pregunto si, ¿me ayudaría en química? Mordí mi labio inferior cuando la mano de Edward subió por mi pierna, ¿planeaba acaso hacer justo lo mismo que yo? Dicen que las grandes mentes piensan igual pero eso era imposible, Edward tenía la capacidad intelectual de un grillo.

—Heidi Fergusson, por favor sube aquí. —Alice parecía a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa, sus manos temblaban un poco. Era como si perdiera el control.

Pasaron varios segundos y nadie se levantaba.

—Oh por Cristo, que alguien le envíe un maldito mensaje. — dijo molesta con el micrófono en la mano.

Mientras tanto, Edward llegó a la tela de mis bragas, provocándome un escalofrió. Estuve a punto de decirle algo pero fui interrumpida. Las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a una chica de perfectos rizos café caoba brillante balanceándose sobre sus hombros, piel pálida y una gran sonrisa en su rostro con rasgos casi perfectos. Podría decirse que era tan bonita como Rosalie Hale.

Entró con la falda mal acomodada y varios botones de la blusa desabrochados. Sonreía y saludaba a cada chico y chica de las filas. Parecía una estrella llegando a una alfombra roja. Detrás de mi Rosalie tiraba chispas, metafóricamente. Estaba furiosa y le murmuraba cosas a Jasper. Por el tono enojado de su voz, no eran precisamente halagos.

—Muchas gracias—dijo tomando el micrófono, me recordaba a los _oscar _o cualquier otra ridícula premiación—La verdad es que me divertí enseñándoles a todos.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse, esta vez era un chico rubio y pálido pero bien parecido, tenía la camisa y el cinto del pantalón en la mano. Estaba bueno, de eso no había duda. De pronto la sonrisa de Heidi se borro de su rostro y se escucho un grito retumbante. Al parecer no era la única que quiso divertirse en un salón vacio.

—Alec Vulturi—lo llamó Aro— ¿Qué significa esto?

¿Vulturi? Justo como el director. Ese sin duda debía ser su hijo porque aquel no era el comportamiento de un docente sino el de un padre más que molesto. Esta vez fui yo quien gruñó de furia cuando Edward alejó su mano. Se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró algo a un chico musculoso. Era su hermano. Recobré la compostura y me di cuenta que había olvidado mi plan dejando que él hiciera lo mismo conmigo. Él contando de sus dedos con mi piel era tan endemoniadamente perfecto que me impedía pensar.

—Padre, es que Heidi me ayudaba a…

— ¡Heidi! —Gritó Aro—Dime porque acabas de pervertir a mi pequeño muchacho. Él guardaba su virtud para el matrimonio.

Alec se tapó el rostro con vergüenza. Ella se acomodó al lado de Aro con una sonrisa de no romper un plato. Cielos, adoraba a esta chica. Probablemente el director no se daba cuenta de que su drama familiar se estaba desarrollando frente a toda la escuela. Todos los presentes estaban soltando risitas nerviosas, incluso algunos profesores; uno rubio se reía abiertamente mientras que otro negro con unas hermosas rastas, se mordía la mano para no soltar una carcajada. La única que se veía visiblemente molesta era Alice, tal vez porque habían arruinado su muy planeada premiación.

—Verá, señor director— el tono que usaba era de una niña totalmente correcta—Su hijo es un gran estudiante en la materia de anatomía.

El profesor de las rastas no se pudo resistir y soltó una carcajada mientras que la cara de Aro cambio a un rojo carmín por la furia.

—Te veo en mi oficina Heidi—dijo nuestro director con una mueca malvada en el rostro.

—Preparare el escritorio—contestó ella descaradamente, guiñándole un ojo—Y gracias a todos por este premio.

Silbidos y aplausos de nuevo mientras que Aro volvió a fruncir sus labios expresando su frustración sin perder los estribos.

Alice dio un discurso de bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes nombrándome. Era la única nueva este año, por lo que toda la atención se centró en mí. Al parecer Rosalie se enfurecía cada que alguien llamaba la atención porque la escuche diciendo a Jasper "esa chica nueva solo causara problemas"

Y después de eso duendecillo Cullen siguió con su premiación.

—Ahora quiero que todos le den un fuerte aplauso a la líder de las animadoras, gracias a ella llevamos 3 campeonatos nacionales, Rosalie Hale.

Un reflector la iluminó y comenzó a lanzar besos, le lanzó su bolsa a su hermano y se levantó regalandonos un gesto de superioridad. Tenía una mirada fría, casi glacial.

Rosalie se posó al lado de Alice con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al obtener todas las miradas.

Sonrío mostrando su perfecta dentadura, me recordaba a Bree de esposas desesperadas. Esa mirada altanera en busca de la admiración de todos a su alrededor. Era una chica perfecta en este jodido infierno. Su equipo pasó al frente y se dedicaron a animar a la multitud. Después de unas cuantas porras con el resto del equipo Aro volvió a tomar la palabra.

—El año pasado tuvimos unos cuantos incidentes así que ahora esta estrictamente prohibido:

"Encender fuego en el edificio, fumar en el edificio, incendiar el edificio, usar o distribuir drogas en el edificio, inhalar pegamento, cometer actos de canibalismo, faltarle el respeto a los profesores, introducir alguna clase de arma, cometer acto sexual con cualquier estudiante de ambos sexos, profesores, animales o una combinación de todas ellas en las instalaciones escolares y si señor Newton eso incluye a las ovejas. No introducir a la institución pornografía, objetos sexuales ni prostitutas... "

Aro dijo todo eso en un tono cansino le Emmett y Edward chocaron las palmas.

—No masturbarse ni masturbar a otros, ¿queda claro señorita Denali?-

Irina soltó una entupida risita y le dio una mirada sugestiva a Laurent, el profesor que se sentaba al lado del entrenador James. Levanté una ceja.

—Tengan un buen inicio de clases—Salio de ahí como si esto fuera el inicio de algo peor.

Al terminar lo que debió ser la junta escolar más larga de mi vida estaba cansada. No espere a Jacob, simplemente subí a mi Audi y aceleré por la carretera cuanto podía. Este pueblo no era tan santo y puro como lo pintaban, tenía la fachada de una escuela conservadora pero en realidad era peor que eso. Una parte de mi preferiría estar en un colegio de monjas antes que soportar un día más de mentiras e hipocresía.

Reneé no estaba en casa, como de costumbre. Tomé la lasaña congelada y la puse en el microondas. Cuando estuvo lista saqué del refrigerador una de las cervezas de Charlie y subí a mi habitación.

Me quité el uniforme deprisa, llevarlo me provocaba nauseas. Aun me era imposible procesar todo lo que Jacob había dicho. Estaba buscando algo que usar pero abrieron la puerta, era la sirvienta.

Cuando me vio abrió los ojos de par en par, traía un montón de ropa que dejo caer para cubrirse la vista. Me escondí en el balcón y cerré las cortinas para que no pudiera verme.

—Está bien, pasa—la tranquilicé cuando no dejaba repetir "lo siento señorita" una y otra vez.

Cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse abrí las cortinas pero me detuvo una risa cínica a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta y encontré de nuevo a Edward ¿Qué acaso siempre tenía que verme semi-desnuda desde el balcón? Él estaba recostado en un camastro y tenía un cigarro en su mano, solo usaba unos vaqueros. Di una mirada rápida a sus perfectos abdominales.

_Idiota, _no pude pensar en otra cosa. Mi día había sido una mierda…nada fue como yo lo esperaba. Ni siquiera toque la lasaña, me quede dormida sobre el edredón.

* * *

><p>— ¡Es que es cierto! —le grité a Reneé—No son ni santos ni castos, son todo lo contrario.<p>

Llevaba media hora diciéndole la verdad sobre este pueblucho. Simplemente no me creía. Hacía una semana que las clases iniciaron y era la primera vez en que podía hablar con ella sobre el tema.

—Isabella, deja de inventar mentiras sobre los jóvenes de este lugar. Solo porque tú tengas un problema los demás no tienen porqué tenerlo.

Lloraba de rabia, siempre me sucedía y era una costumbre denigrante pero no podía evitarlo. Entre gritando a mi habitación dándole un golpe a la puerta, soy su hija, las madres les creían a los hijos, sin embargo Reneé nunca se había comportado como las madres habituales.

Me preparé para ir a la escuela, la ducha me relajó un poco pero no me hizo olvidar. Estaba demasiado furiosa, tanto que casi parto en dos mi delineador negro, decidí calmarme. Una vez que terminé de arreglarme salí de mi habitación caminando especialmente por el pasillo de obras de arte que Reneé adoraba.

Y ahí estaba, su jarrón más preciado. Cuando lo compro me dejo algo bien claro: "_Ese jarrón vale más que tu vida así que más te vale no lo, ¿entendiste?"  
><em>Recordaba sus palabras y cada una de sus expresiones.

Caminé riéndome de la locura que estaba a punto de cometer, cuando pase al lado de él lo tiré con la mochila. El sonido de las piezas rompiéndose fue música para mis oídos. Se sentía bien liberarse de toda la frustración acumulada hace unos momentos.

—Me largo a la escuela, Reneé…espero que tu día sea perfecto. Por cierto, creo que tire algo en el pasillo.

Ni siquiera me detuve a ver su expresión, entré a mi auto y conduje a la escuela. Llegué con tiempo de sobra porque había salido antes de lo planeado pero entre antes estuviera fuera de aquella casa era mejor.

Hoy mi horario era desastroso, tenía gimnasia a primera hora. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio quiere correr por toda la cancha a primera hora de la mañana? No había mucha gente en la escuela así que fui directo a los vestidores para poder ponerme el uniforme deportivo.

Apenas di la vuelta detrás de los casilleros encontré algo que no debo haber visto.

—James—la chica que estaba debajo del soltó su nombre con demasiado placer acumulado en su voz.

Alice Cullen estaba agachada, apoyaba sus manos encima de una mesa donde tenía varias líneas de cocaína. El tal James era nuestro entrenador, y mientras Alice aspiraba otra línea el metía su mano bajo su falda. Era repulsivo. Él la alejo y se metió una línea, tomó el puente de su nariz y aspiró con fuerza por segunda vez. Se dio la vuelta y la pequeña Cullen lo miraba sensualmente, no se anduvieron con rodeos cuando él la estampó contra la pared besándola con furia y pasión mientras la mano de Alice se deslizaba dentro de su pantalón.

Yo estaba en shock, intente irme con cuidado pero resbalé y golpeé a los casilleros haciendo un ruido que inmediatamente los alertó. El volteó la cara con gesto amenazador pero cuando me vio puso una sonrisa. No el tipo de sonrisas que hubiera puesto alguien cuando estuviera fuera de peligro…más bien parecía un depredador acechando a su presa. Era todo lo contrario a Alice, cuya expresión era de miedo puro.

—¿Por qué no te nos unes, Isabella? —Le di una mirada de sorpresa.

_¿Unírmeles?_ Ni en mis pesadillas haría realidad su retorcida fantasía de meterse con dos estudiantes.

—Tengo clases.

Era la excusa más patética que pude haber dado pero mi cerebro fue incapaz de pensar nada mejor. Mi mirada seguía posada en Alice, la pequeña Cullen totalmente colocada.

—Según tengo entendido tienes gimnasia y yo soy el entrenador, mientras yo no llegue la clase no ha comenzado.

—Como ya dije, tengo clase.

Salí de ahí directo al gimnasio, no me importo cambiarme detrás de las gradas con tal de evitar al profesor y sus enfermizas fantasías. Me quedé ahí conforme el gimnasio comenzaba a llenarse. Afortunadamente estaba en pants antes de que el resto de los alumnos entraran. Guardaba mi ropa normal en la mochila cuando vi que Jacob se acerco con Embry y se sentaron sobre las gradas, ninguno se dio cuenta que yo podía escucharlos.

—¿Ya lo hicieron? —preguntó Embry.

Yo sabía que era una mala costumbre espiar a las personas pero la curiosidad me ganó.

—Muchas veces, es insaciable. Desde el primer día se la pasa rogándome y llamándome todas las noches para que vaya a calentar su cama. —le respondió Jacob con una sonrisa morbosa en el rostro. No era la clase de sonrisas que me regalaba, en una terrorífica manera me recordaba un poco a James. Hice una mueca. No sabía que Jacob tuviera novia, él y yo no estábamos saliendo ni nada parecido…solo nos besábamos. La cólera comenzó a formarse nuevamente, debió decírmelo. Estuve a punto de salir de ahí y partirle la cara cuando escuche algo que me dejo paralizada.

—No sabía que Bella fuera tan fácil.

Fue como si un balde de agua fría me cayera encima...yo era la chica de quien hablaban, pero Jacob y yo nunca nos habíamos acostado. _Estúpido, idiota mal nacido_ ¿Cómo se atrevía?

James salió de los vestidores y todos fuimos frente a él. Jacob no me vio salir. Le iba a demostrar a ese imbécil que no debía meterse conmigo. Pero debía hacerlo con cuidado y después dejarlo llorando como el bebé que era.

Debíamos escalar la cuerda para la clase, era el ejercicio de hoy. Cuanto odiaba gimnasia.

—Jane Vulturi—llamó James—tu turno.

Dio un paso al frente y de un salto trepó a la cuerda, comenzó a escalar. Vaya que lo hacía bien. La rubia tenía él cuerpo de un atleta bajó esa apariencia infantil.

—Lindo trasero Jane— gritó el baboso de Newton.

Ella no se alteró en lo más mínimo y termino de subir como si se tratara del ejercicio más simple del mundo. Una vez que llego al tope se dedico a bajar rápidamente. Newton seguía riéndose como el idiota que era pero todos parecían demasiado asustados como para seguirle el juego. Jane se acercó con una mirada homicida en el rostro, y sin pensarlo dos veces le pegó un puñetazo a Mike. Se escuchó un crujido cuando el puño de Jane tocó la nariz de Newton.

Toda la clase comenzó a reír cuando él comenzó a llorar en el suelo.

—Señor Newton, levántese y lleve su trasero a la enfermería, señorita Vulturi, vaya a la dirección.

El resto de la clase pasó sin más contratiempos. Alice no dejaba de mirarme y me inquietaba de cierta manera. Cuando termine de cambiarme para salir de ahí me abordó. Debía admitir que lo esperaba por la insistente manera en que me seguía a todos lados intentando no perderme de vista.

— ¿No dirás nada verdad?

Podría usar lo de Alice, Podría hacer que la expulsaran y la internaran en una clínica de rehabilitación mientras James era despedido y juzgado en un tribunal por distribución de narcóticos y abuso de un menor, pero… ¿Por qué hacerlo? No le deseaba ningún mal a aquella chica y prefería que confiara en mi y posiblemente ayudarla si me lo permitía que hacer todo a sus espaldas y arruinar su vida. Asentí y me alejé por los pasillos sin más en que pensar que en mi venganza contra Jacob Black. Guardé mis libros en el casillero cuando vi a Black aproximándose, entonces busqué a la única persona que me serviría en estos momentos.

—¡Hey, Cullen!-dijé con la voz más seductora que tenía.

Edward también estaba guardando sus libros, pero cuando me escuchó se acercó con una sonrisa. Me tomó por la cintura y me apresó contra los casilleros, esta vez no hice nada por detenerlo.

-Me preguntaba si querías venir a mi casa esta noche, ya sabes Reneé y Charlie no están y podríamos divertirnos- No podía mentir, Edward me producía un deseo incontrolable, era atracción natural solo que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Deslicé suavemente uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, cuando mi mano estuvo en su nuca lo jalé hacia mí. Nuestros rostros quedaron a centímetros de distancia y por unos momentos olvidé el propósito de todo este teatro. Era fácil olvidar mi propio nombre cuando tenía sus grades ojos verdes a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Y sus labios, ese tentador par de labios era ambrosia esperando a ser devorada.

—Iré a las nueve—dijo antes de hundir su rostro dentro de mi cuello, su boca mordía todo lo que encontraban. Su suave cabello bronce estaba entre mis dedos cuando escuché una voz que me volvió a la realidad.

—¿Qué le haces a mi novia, imbécil?-Jacob jaló a Edward de la camiseta pero estaba segura que había conseguido dejar una marca en mi cuello. Abrí los ojos solo para preguntarme en que momento los había cerrado. Después miré desafiante a Jacob que aun tomaba a Edward por el cuello de la camisa, aunque el segundo no parecía preocupado.

—Yo no soy tu novia, Black.

Edward comenzó a reírse cuando vio el rostro de Jacob. Se libró de él fácilmente, dándole un empujón que lo hizo tambalearse. Se acercó y me volvió a tomar por la cintura.

—Te veo a las nueve—musitó antes de ir a su clase. Depositó un suave beso en mis labios y se fue, dejándome con ganas de más. Mierda, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía caer en los encantos del imbecil

Estaba dispuesta a irme también, pero Jacob me tomó fuertemente del brazo.

—Me debes una explicación.

—Yo no soy tu novia—Soltó mi muñeca cuando lo encaré. Mi mirada debió advertirle que lo que menos necesitaba era usar la fuerza física conmigo— Y no tengo porqué darte explicaciones, no soy de tu propiedad.

Él se puso delante de mí, bloqueándome el paso nuevamente.

—Si tienes, tu eres mi chica…tu eres mía, debes decirme todo lo que hagas, eres mía.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ¿hablaba enserio? Me asustaba el tono de posesión con el que hablaba, como si yo fuera un objeto. Di un paso hacia el frente aunque en mi interior quería retroceder, pero no podía flaquear en este momento.

—Escúchame bien ,Black, yo no soy tuya ni de nadie.

Intentó articular algo, pero mi rodilla se estampó contra su ingle con demasiada fuerza. El cayó de rodillas al suelo, se mordió el labio intentando tener la dignidad suficiente para no llorar igual que Newton esta mañana, pero lo golpeé en la entrepierna nuevamente provocando que gritara.

—Mas te vale no volver a acercarte a mí, ¿entendiste? —esperé a que el asintiera pero nunca lo hizo—Entiende esto, Black, yo no voy a asesinarte pero contratare a alguien que lo haga si vuelves a decir que me acosté contigo.

Fui a mi clase esperando habérmelo quitado de encima. El día pasó sin demasiados inconvenientes hasta que llegó biología. Caius estaba más alterado que de costumbre, no dejaba de mirarnos, de no ser porque parecía imposible, podía jurar que no parpadeaba.

—Señorita Mallory—Lauren se veía como nerviosa—Míreme.

Cuando Caius se acerco a ella, la rubia bajó la cabeza esquivando su mirada. Temblaba de la mano luciendo mucho peor que hace un instante.

Ella levantó la mirada con mucho pesar y toda la clase pudo ver sus ojos rojos, estaba drogada.

—Entréguemela.

Lauren no se movió. Caius revisó su mochila como si fuera algo de todos los días, hasta que encontró un paquete con marihuana, mucha marihuana debía agregar.

—Señorita Mallory, la marihuana aumenta el apetito por la comida chatarra—Él fue a su asiento guardando la bolsa en un cajón—Con razón parece una vaca.

Apenas llegue a casa me dedique a tirarme en la cama. Reneé no estaba en casa o de otra manera yo ya estaría muerta por culpa del jarrón y supongo que Charlie debía seguir en su viaje de negocios.

Cuando baje descubrí que Reneé había contratado a una cocinera, ella me preparó una ensalada y tomé una coca cola del refrigerador. También pude ver otra nota por parte de Reneé.

¿_Cómo se te ocurrió hacer añicos mi jarrón?, tienes suerte de que hubiera un imprevisto en la compañía, voy a estar fuera dos semanas, la compañía me envío con Phil a resolver el problema. El viaje de tu padre se alargó, aprovecha tu libertad porque me encargare personalmente de que no vuelvas a vivir tu vida. Timbuktu será el cielo comparado con lo que te espera.  
><em>  
><em>Reneé.<em>

Después revise mi correo de voz, tenía un mensaje de Charlie diciéndome que había puesto dinero en mis tarjetas para que viviera bien mientras estaban de viaje, que me divirtiera. Todo lo contrario a su querida esposa.

Dos semanas sin padres, dos semanas con la casa para mi sola y dinero en mi cuenta bancaria, con un auto que podría sacarme de este maldito pueblucho. Tal vez debería huir, establecerme en algún lugar cerca de New York y encontrar un trabajó. Cumpliría la mayoría de edad antes de que me encontraran y viviría libre el resto de mis días.

Estuve jugando póker con Lucia y Erika, ellas eran el ama de llaves y la nueva cocinera. Les gane varias veces y las hice prometer que no les contarían a mis progenitores nada de lo que hiciera estas dos semanas. Estaba repasando mi plan de huida, o tal vez pasar un tiempo de apuestas en Las Vegas, ya vendrían mas ideas luego.

El tiempo pasó volando y cuando me di cuenta ya había anochecido, aunque aun no llevaba mi pijama. Usaba unos jeans con grabados que había pintado un amigo especialmente para mí y una blusa negra que me daba un estilo despreocupado, tenía la esperanza de tal vez salir aquella noche. Ningún club nocturno decente abriría antes de las once y ahora solo me quedaba esperar. Saqué un cigarrillo de marihuana de mi mesita de noche, tenía varios guardados para ocasiones como estas.

Comencé a fumarlo dejando a mi cuerpo relajarse cuando tocaron la puerta de mi habitación.

—Señorita, un joven la busca.

¿Qué joven podría buscarme a las…-no tenía idea de que hora era hasta que voltee a mirar el reloj -nueve con cinco de la noche?

Demonios, baje las escaleras descalza y con el cigarro en la mano rogando porque estuviera equivocada.

Abrí la puerta deprisa pero no había nadie afuera. Le di gracias al suelo, me recargué contra la puerta y me deje caer contra la alfombra. Dios enserio debía quererme, nunca había hecho nada para agradarle y justo ahora me ayudaba. Comencé a reír como una desquiciada, debía ser el efecto de la marihuana en mi sistema. Puse el cigarro en mi boca volviendo a inhalar cuando alguien me lo quito. Abrí los ojos dispuesta a protestar. Estaba equivocada, dios me odiaba.

—Hola Edward—dije mientras él le daba una calada a mi porro. 

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are love! Amor barato! Asi que dejen muchos reviews y les enviare a Edward dentro de un pastel ;) <em>  
><em>Muchos reviews y actualizamos rapido.<em>  
><em><strong>Bittersweet Love.-<strong>_


	5. Rolling in the deep

**Disclaimer: Todos, todos los personajes son de S Meyer. La trama fue escrita en conjunto con** **CyanideSweet, aunque ella ya no continúa en el fic. La idea nos pertenece, si alguien dice lo contrario se la vera con nosotras. *cara de ternura absoluta*.**

**Aviso: OCC en los personajes y esta historia es un AU.**

**"Dark High School"**

by **F**lourescent **A**dolescents

Edward estaba ahí, en mi casa y todo porque fui demasiado estúpida para olvidar cancelar la invitación. Lo hice pasar porque después de todo no iba dejarlo afuera, podría ser mi vecino y volver a su casa fácilmente pero se la debía, aunque él no lo supiera. Me saludó mientras caminábamos por el hall.

—Hola drogadicta— dijo con una sonrisa. Me limité a rodar los ojos.

—Oye, no te olvides que tú también estás fumándolo— me pasó el cigarro y le di una calada. Cerré los ojos mientras dejaba salir el humo, se sentía estupendamente.

—Pero yo soy un hombre— me contestó con la voz impregnada en arrogancia. Nuevamente rodé los ojos, no estaba en humor de iniciar un drama por sus jodidas ideas retrogradas. Tomó mis caderas con sus manos y me apoyó contra la pared en aquel pasillo solitario. Gemí, más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa pero me alejé sin darle la oportunidad de acercarse aun mas.

—Eres un jodido machista Edward— le dije en un tono algo molesto aunque sin ganas de querer adentrarme en el tema. Era mejor así, sacarle la vuelta a cualquier cosa que él dijera para que decidiera irse rápido.

Llegamos a mi cuarto. Me senté sobre la cama en posición de india y el se colocó en frente.

—Y tú eres una jodida virgen—

Me quedé de una pieza. ¿Qué coño había dicho?

—¿Que te hace pensar que soy virgen?—

—Olvídalo—me dijo restándole importancia con la mano. Se tiró a la cama como si fuera su casa y comenzó a husmear las cosas en mi mesita de noche. Sujeté el puente de mi nariz con las manos rogando por que se aburriera y se largara de una buena vez. —¿Tienes alcohol? —Nuevamente, mis plegarias fueron ignoradas.

—Claro, niño lindo. Tequila.— Me estiré y saque una botella de abajo de la cama. Tal vez esa sería la solución, embriagarlo hasta que decidiera irse. Por otro lado debía admitir que la idea de tenerlo ahí no sonaba del todo mal. Usaba una camisa azul que resaltaba sus ojos verdes y el cabello cobrizo despeinado le caía sobre la frente, dándole un aspecto sumamente sexy.

Arqueó una ceja.

Noté que prácticamente me lo comía con la mirada, así que le lancé la botella. Me acerqué al reproductor de música para poner algo que nos diera ambiente. Sonaba "Bring me to life" de Evanescence.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿La banda sonora de vírgenes suicidas?— dijo con irónica. Tenía ganas de pegarle un puñetazo. Adiós a la Bella pacifica que quería pasar la noche sin problemas, si seguía así iba a terminar echándolo como a un perro.

—Cierra el pico, imbécil. Esa película es muy buena, y esta banda también— Detestaba que insultaran mis gustos musicales, era algo que no soportaba, especialmente cuando las bandas eran buenas y no la porquería que escuchan la mayoría de los adolescentes.

—Vale.

Unos cuantos tragos a la botella y unas caladas más al porro nos tenían riendo como imbéciles. Se acercó a mí y no intenté alejarlo en ningún momento, sino todo lo contrario, pegué mis caderas a él mientras mis labios rozaban su mandíbula, buscando sus labios. Estaba un poco mareada y tenía los sentidos nublados. Me atrajo hacia sí, poniéndome la mano en la nuca. Nuestros labios se juntaron, nuestras lenguas se tocaron y yo creí que me moriría de un paro cardio-respiratorio. Él ahora estaba sobre mí, sosteniendo mis manos contra la cama para que no huyera, no tenía la intención de hacerlo. Me estremecí cuando me soltó la muñeca y llevó su mano a mi pierna, recorriéndola hasta llegar al comienzo de mi blusa. Arqué mi espalda cuando sus dedos rozaron mi sostén, lo deseaba. Levanté su remera, y en el mismo instante que sentí el botón de mi pantalón desabrocharse, reaccione. Abrí los ojos con brusquedad, empujé su pecho y separé mi boca de la suya.

—Edward, quítate— exclamé con la respiración agitada, apenas podía articular una palabra porque su mano ahora rozaba mi pezón, pellizcándolo y divirtiéndose mientras él besaba mi cuello. Lo empujé con fuerza.

— ¡Quítate de encima, idiota!— Edward rodó por la cama y cayó.

— ¿Por qué coño hiciste eso? Creí que me habías invitado por una razón— preguntó confuso. Se levantó del suelo como si nunca lo hubiera tirado y le dio un trago más a la botella.

—Sí, pero no para esto. No es lo que quiero.

Mentira, si lo quería, lo deseaba intensamente. Él era jodidamente ardiente y todo lo que necesitaba era sentirlo entre mis muslos complaciéndome en todos los sentidos. Aunque por supuesto, mi orgullo se negaba. Era Edward, el idiota. No podía dormir con el idiota.

—Pero yo sí. ¿No basta eso? Ah, ya entiendo. Me usaste para darle celos a Black, ¿verdad?— Mierda, me había atrapado. Mentir no se me daba nada bien.

—¿Yo?— Quise hacerme la desentendida, fingir que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando pero el alcohol en la sangre apenas y me permitía pensar en alguna buena excusa.

—Sí, tú. Y la mayor evidencia es que respondes a mis preguntas con otras.

—Necesito un cigarro.

Salí al balcón sin tomarlo en cuenta un segundo más y encendí un cigarrillo, el tabaco me ayudaría a aclarar mi mente, debía hacerlo. Estuve ahí cerca de diez minutos, esperando por que se largara de una vez pero él solo se dedicaba a jugar con el estéreo y a revisar mis cajones. Me tambaleé con fuerza. Mis músculos ya no resistían. Apagué el cigarro en el muro y me tiré en la cama, quitándome los pantalones a tirones. Edward se quedó mirando, pero tuvo que distraerse para esquivar una lámpara que sin querer queriendo volaba hacia su cabeza. Juro que no sé como sucedió.

Me acosté, y a los minutos sentí que la cama se hundía bajo su peso. Lo miré. Tenía toda la ropa puesta. Suspiré aliviada.

Noté que me abrazaba y susurraba al aire un:

—Descanza—

Puedo decir que en ese momento me sentí bien. Extrañamente bien.

* * *

><p>Me desperté sobresaltada y miré el reloj. Mierda, tendría que estar en la escuela hacia ya una hora. Renné iba a matarme y me dolía la cabeza, no tenía ánimo para aguantar uno de sus sermones. Entonces recordé que Renné se había ido, era libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Intente levantarme, pero no pude. ¿Qué demonios? Edward estaba a mi lado. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban bastante difusos pero me consolaba saber que ambos usábamos ropa, de lo contrario estaría bastante perturbada.<p>

—Idio... Edward, despierta— me moví un poco para que me soltara pero el ojiverde solamente afianzo su agarre en mi cintura. Se removió incómodo. Quité su mano y me levanté. Lo empuje hasta tirarlo de la cama.

—¿¡Quien fue el idiota de mierda! Emmett— gritó al despertarse.

—Tenemos que estar en la escuela. ¡Ya!— mi voz sonó autoritaria. Él tampoco parecía recordar todo al instante porque miraba a todos lados en la habitación. Al igual que yo, se percató de la botella vacía de tequila en el suelo. Se levanto enseguida del suelo adoptando esa expresión de superioridad. Por un momento desee haberle tomado una fotografía mientras dormía, parecía un ángel.

Bajamos las escaleras corriendo, yo con mi uniforme en la mano. No, ni siquiera me peiné.

—Espera, debo ir a buscar mi uniforme— Aun seguía algo desorientado, bostezaba de vez en cuando y se veía bastante pálido, la resaca no era una buena opción en aquel momento.

—De acuerdo. Dame las llaves de tu Volvo— le contesté mientras buscaba unos lentes de sol en mi bolso. Me miró desconfiado, pero sacó las llaves de su pantalón.

Las tomé, pero él no las soltaba. Parecía no estar dándose cuenta de lo que hacía. Tiré de ellas hasta quitárselas. Era uno de esos obsesivos por sus autos, de los que cambiarían un riñón, la mitad de su hígado, su esposa, sus dos hijos y a su perro por un ferrari.

Salimos. Apreté la alarma del volvo y entré. El ingresó a su casa prácticamente corriendo, saliendo a los pocos minutos.

Se había puesto el uniforme, pero estaba completamente desaliñado. Su cabello tenía un aspecto rebelde, mucho más que el de anoche, llevaba un par de lentes oscuros y la camisa desabrochada dándome una esplendida vista de su exquisito abdomen.

Yo tuve que ponérmelo en el camino, en la parte trasera. En un momento, le pedí un poco de ayuda con el sostén, razón por la cual tuvo que detenerse y pasarse atrás. Luego retomamos el camino. Habíamos tardado bastante y ni siquiera lucíamos presentable. Probablemente habría sido una mejor idea tomarnos el día, yo iría a la cuidad a buscar un par de cosas para alegrar mi estancia en ese pueblo del demonio y él…podía hacer cualquier cosa que su nulo coeficiente intelectual le permitiera. Llegamos a la escuela y salimos del auto, acomodándonos los uniformes en el camino. La cabeza me estaba matando, afortunadamente Forks no era un pueblo soleado o de lo contrario estaría maldiciendo al mundo. Emmett y Rosalie se nos acercaron, lo cual me parecía un poco extraño hasta darme cuenta que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban mirándonos.

—Chicos, yo se que echarse un polvo de camino a la escuela es súper... ¿pero es necesario hacerlo tan obvio?—

Yo no entendía el porqué, y creo que Edward tampoco. Luego reaccione. Estábamos despeinados, desalineados, llegamos en el mismo auto y probablemente más de uno nos vio detenernos poco antes de la escuela, cuando Edward se cambio al asiento trasero para ayudarme. Me tapé la cara con una mano. Era lo único que faltaba, la cereza del pastel. Rosalie frunció los labios.

—No te hagas la puritana, Swan— dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Me sacaba bastante altura naturalmente y sus tacones le ayudaban aun mas, pero aun así no lograba intimidarme.

—Cállate, zorra— le contesté. Abrió la boca en señal de indignación. Emmett y Edward no sabían qué hacer. Pude notar que ambos dieron un paso hacia atrás, cobardes.

—Repítelo, idiota, y te quedas sin pelo en esa asquerosa cabecita—

—Por si estas sorda, te dije que te callaras, zorra. Mira, tu problema de oídos y tu reputación riman— Rosalie me tomó del cabello y me estrelló contra un casillero. Yo le jalé el suyo, y en menos de un minuto le di un puñetazo en la nariz. Edward tiró de mí, y Emmett de Rose, para separarnos, aunque debieron hacerlo desde un principio.

—¡Voy a hacer que nunca festejes el día de la madre, anoréxica!— le grité. Y al segundo, me di cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo del charco. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se fue corriendo. Emmett me miró con odio y fue tras de ella. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Edward me soltó como si el contacto le quemara.

—¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso? Es mi hermana adoptiva, Swan. Jacob tiene razón— me dijo, y se marchó. Si, Jacob tenía razón, era una perra. Pateé el suelo con rabia e impotencia, en parte porque aunque se lo merecía no debí haberle dicho eso y en parte porque Edward se había ido, estaba sola, pero al fin y al cabo ¿Qué me importaba a mí la opinión del idiota?

Entré en la clase de Marcus-que aún no había llegado- sin prestarle importancia a nada más. Cuando llegó tenía una bolsa con un logo farmacéutico. Se notaba que dentro tenía pastillas. No podía recordar que materia enseñaba y honestamente, poco me importaba.

—Perdone profesor... ¿pero por que las pastillas?— preguntó Eric Yorkie.

—Mira, te explicaré. Yo tomo unos antidepresivos muy buenos, pero no me dejan dormir. Entonces tomo pastillas para dormir, pero antes de conciliar el sueño comienza a dolerme la cabeza, por eso tomo estas, que hacen que me baje el índice de vitaminas, por eso tomo las vitaminas, que me hacen reacción alérgica, y para que baje la reacción alérgica, tomo estas, que hacen que me deprima sobremanera, entonces el círculo de pastillas vuelve a comenzar— Su voz sonaba cansina. Eric lo miró extrañado, al igual que toda la clase.

—Lo sé. Mi vida apesta de veras— con esas palabras confirmó lo que sospechaba. Sentía que la mirada de Edward me fulminaba por detrás.

"La mía igual".

Al salir a almorzar ví a Edward, abrazado a Denali, riendo. Más mierda para mi día. Me repetía una y otra vez que no debía importarme pero los Cullen seguían fulminándome con la mirada cada cinco segundos, era imposible ignorarlos.

Cruzaba el pasillo con mis libros, con la intención de guardarlos en el casillero, cuando choqué con alguien. Sin ver siquiera su rostro, el chico me ayudó a levantarme. Fue en ese momento cuando me percaté de las cicatrices en sus brazos. Era Jasper Hale. El hermano de Rosalie, su títere. Ahora que lo veía más de cerca, comprobaba que su hermosura era tal que ni las cicatrices lograban opacarlas. Bajé la mirada porque probablemente debía odiarme también.

El se agachó y recogió los libros, para luego devolvérmelos gentilmente. Fue un gesto que realmente me sorprendió, no lo esperaba en lo más mínimo.

—Bella ¿Verdad?— me preguntó manteniendo la sonrisa timida.

—Si— contesté. Estreché su mano.

—Bueno Bella, nos vemos—y con eso se marchó. Él sabía que yo sabía quién era, probablemente por eso no se había presentado. Por otro lado, me sacó una sonrisa el hecho de que él no me odiara.

Entré a la siguiente clase. Era con un tal Demetri -que por cierto estaba muy bueno- y trataba de educación sexual.

Súper.

Miré en la pizarra. Me tocaba con Jasper. Guau. Quizá y solo quizá esa era la razón por su comportamiento tan calmado, porque no quería llevarse mal con su compañera de clase por el resto del semestre. Eso me deprimía, pero no, él lucia sincero, aunque tan solo fuera un pequeño encuentro. Edward ingresó del brazo de una putilla, y se sentó junto a Emmett. El odio de sus miradas me perforaba el cuello.

Me senté junto a Jasper intentando sonreír pero apenas lograba hacerlo. El dolor de cabeza estaba matándome, todo lo que quería era irme a casa…no, irme de este maldito lugar.

—Esto sí es el destino— dijo. Esta vez sí sonreí, eso significaba que no me ayudó hace un momento por un mero acto de hipocresía. Se sentía bien no estar sola. Demetri entró.

—De acuerdo alumnos. Muchos ya se habrán iniciado en su vida sexual, y sabrán que el sexo es una de las mejores cosas que pueden pasarnos…¿Si, Edward?— toda la clase se volteo para ver la ingeniosa pregunta que el idiota planeaba hacer

—Profesor, temo que se equivoca. Swan aún es virgen— Demetri miró su planilla y luego posó sus ojos en mí. Quise extrangularlo.

—¿Eso es cierto?— preguntó.

—Él está convencido que sí, pero en realidad dice eso porque no accedo a acostarme con él ni borracha. Y lo digo en todo el sentido literal de la palabra— contesté. El profesor rió junto con toda la clase.

—Pero bien que te gustó bailarme desnuda— dijo.

Abrí la boca, no pude evitar sonrojarme y Jasper soltó una risa casi inaudible.

—¡No le bailaba a nadie, y ni siquiera estaba desnuda!— Demetrí rió, y yo descargue toda mí furia contra Edward, arrojándole el libro de kamasutra en la cabeza. Demetri me mandó a dirección de inmediato. Bah, cualquier cosa sonaba mejor que compartir clase con Edward. Cuando entré, vi a Heidi sentada en un sillón. Era la chica que había propiciado aquella telenovela en el auditorio.

Me senté a su lado. Me miró con la ceja alzada, estudiándome. Era un poco incomodo aunque no llegaba a serlo del todo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?— me preguntó.

—En resumen: le arrojé un libro el libro de kamasutra en la cabeza a Edward Cullen. ¿Y tú?— chocó palmas conmigo mientras sonreía, la clase de sonrisa picara que esperas ver en toda chica fácil, excepto que en ella lucía fabulosa.

—Demetri fue al auto de Aro a buscar un par de papeles que el director necesitaba, yo llegaba tarde. Nos encontramos. El ambiente no dio para más y terminamos en el auto. Parece ser que luego, mi tanga quedo asiento trasero, y cuando Sulpicia, la esposa de Aro, fue a recoger el celular que había olvidado, la encontró. Aro está durmiendo en una tienda de campaña dentro de su oficina. Yo no salí tan mal parada— me mostró un largo mechón de cabello rubio platinado, estaba atado con una cintilla azul. —Lo enmarcaré y colgaré junto al de mi ex novia— concluyó. No pude contener la risa.

—¿Sales con chicas? Yo me he besado con algunas, claro, estando ebria, pero nunca he llegado a más. Francamente, no recuerdo del todo como fue.— respondí.

—Ahora no te veo ebria, Swan, ¿Quieres probar?— dijo.

Enarqué una ceja.

* * *

><p>—Entonces, Jane— dijo Aro. —¿Por qué demonios le rompiste la muñeca a Crowley?<p>

Aro suspiró de manera cansina mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz, no lograba comprender la actitud de su hija, era agresiva, malhablada y malvada.

—Tú no entiendes. Me tocó el trasero; no pude resistirme a hacerle trizas la mano— Aro meneó la cabeza, sintiéndose frustrado.

—Ya no te reconozco, hija. ¿Qué son esas botas de combate negras, esas medias red y el labial vino? Yo no te compré eso.

Toda ese negro le recordaba a un vampiro, Aro nunca aceptaría abiertamente que los vampiros lo asustaban pero esa era una de las razones por las que odiaba que Jane vistiera de esa manera.

—Es ropa, la robé de una tienda. Pero no te preocupes, podría darte un infarto y aún no te puedes morir— Había estado repasando escuelas militares, alguna clase de salvación para su hija pero no podía permitirse el escándalo.

—De acuerdo. Vete. Pero dime que no volverás a golpear/intentar matar a alguien

—Si papá— dijo Jane, saliendo de espalda, cruzando los dedos detrás de esta.

Cuando abrió la puerta, su boca se desencajó. Bella y Heidi estaban besándose como si fuera el último día del resto de sus vidas. Se tocaban, se mordían, gemían sin importarles que la secretaria las mirara asustada.

Aro salió, para llamar a la próxima castigada, y se encontró con la escenita. Jane sacó el celular del bolsillo, filmando todo.

—¡Chicas!— gritó Aro, pero ellas no le obedecieron. Estaban en su mundo, tocándose por encima de la ropa.

—En 5 minutos estará en PornTube**(1)**— dijo la rubia emocionada. Aro negó con la cabeza. No le apetecía saber porque su hija tenía una cuenta en una pagina porno.

—Entra Demetri— dijo Aro, y Heidi cayó del sillón. Jane se echó a reír.

**5 minutos después**

—¡Bésense, bésense perras!— Edward miraba fijamente la pantalla donde se reproducía el video, mientras, digamos, se divertía con su cuerpo. —¡Oh por Dios! ¡Son Bella y Heidi!— Edward cayó hacia atrás, impactado. Alice entró en la sala de computación sin darse cuenta y lo saludó. Cuando vio la pantalla del computador y la posición de su hermano, gritó. Edward se subió los pantalones como pudo.

—Edward, yo vengo a ver qué haces como una buena hermana, y te encuentro con las manos en la masa— agudizó la vista y luego miró a Edward. —¿Esas no son Heidi y Bells?— preguntó. Edward se paró y luego se pasó una mano por el cabello. Mierda.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>_El original era Youporn (existe) pero para que la red de video XXX no nos acuse de plagio, es PornTube _

_Reviews are love! Amor barato! Asi que dejen muchos reviews y les enviare a Edward dentro de un pastel ;) _  
><em>Muchos reviews y actualizamos rapido.<em>  
><em><strong>Bittersweet Love.-<strong>_


End file.
